Una lección de lealtad
by aquamenting
Summary: En su sexto año en Hogwarts, Hermione empieza a trabajar con su Profesor de Pociones para mantener a la Orden con provisiones. Ella le confía su lealtad, pero él no puede contarle lo que pronto tendrá que hacer. ¿Se romperá su confianza?
1. Capítulo 1

N/T: TRADUCCIÓN de''A Lesson in Loyalty'' de llorolalluvia. Gracias a la autora por dejarme traducir esta historia, me encantan muchas de sus historias y tenía muchísimas ganas de traducir este fic, así que espero que os guste tanto como a mí! Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y mucho menos la historia, sólo soy una simple traductora. Dicho esto, os dejo disfrutar tranquilos!

* * *

Los callejones parecían oscurecerse a medida que avanzaban, pero ella estaba segura de que conducían a la dirección indicada. Harry lideró el camino de regreso hacia el seguro y apreciado Callejón Diagon. Un escalofrío subió por la espina dorsal de Hermione mientras caminaban y tenía la clara impresión de que estaban observándolos. Aminoró el paso, dejando que Ron la adelantara. Una breve mirada alrededor reveló nada más que las rotas y lúgubres tiendas del Callejón Knockturn. Vagamente se preguntó si Malfoy los había visto espiándolo en Borgin y Burkes y los había seguido. Pero no se le veía por ninguna parte. Así que se volvió y siguió a Harry y Ron.

Un momento después, sintió una oleada de magia caer sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiera procesar ese pensamiento le habían tironeado del brazo hacia dentro de una de las oscuras tiendas que se alineaban en los callejones. Su garganta ardió con un grito silencioso mientras forcejeaba contra su captor. Rápidamente fue retenida contra una pared con sus brazos sujetados fuertemente detrás de su espalda, así que dejó de luchar. La tienda estaba oscura y todo lo que podía ver era la madera podrida de la pared presionada contra su mejilla y una estantería de jarras sucias que parecían que estuvieran incrustadas en la pared. Su captor permanecía detrás de ella, presionado contra su cuerpo, pero se mantenía quieto y no hacía ningún movimiento de herirla.

Su aliento caliente golpeó en las orejas de ella mientras agachaba su cabeza hacia la suya. Intentó deshacerse de su agarre y sólo consiguió que él la agarrara con más fuerza y se presionara más contra ella. Un profundo y gutural retumbo de una carcajada hizo que le temblara el cuerpo.

''¿Está un poco lejos de la librería, no señorita Granger?'' habló lentamente una voz como la seda y muy familiar. _Snape_. Ella soltó una bocanada de aire y descubrió que el hechizo silenciador había sido quitado. A lo mejor debería haber gritado, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Algo más que su famosa racionalidad.

''¿Qué está haciendo?'' siseó ella. Su mente se perdió entre las posibilidades. A lo mejor Harry y Ron estuvieran en lo cierto y él le era de verdad leal a Voldemort. A lo mejor había planeado llevarla ante el Señor Tenebroso. A lo mejor había otros mortífagos con él y tenía que fingir. Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón saltara hasta su garganta y se retorció para echar un vistazo a sus alrededores. Sorprendentemente, Snape la soltó, sólo para girarla y presionar sus hombros una vez más contra la picada madera de la pared.

''¡Estúpida chica! Debería preguntarle lo mismo. ¿Tiene idea de lo peligroso que es para ustedes tres estar pavoneándose por el Callejón Knockturn _sin supervisión_?'' arrastró la última palabra para darle énfasis y ella notó como sus mejillas enrojecían. Si creía que se había sentido estúpida con su fracaso en Borgin y Burkes ahora estaba bastante mortificada. ''¡¿_Y bien?!_'' siseó él. Y de repente el miedo de ella se esfumó en un suspiro. Estaba a salvo. Él no iba a herirla.

''Lo siento señor. No volverá a pasar otra vez,'' respondió ella estúpidamente. Bueno, ¡no iba a contarle a él lo que estaban haciendo ahí abajo!

''¡Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar! Estoy tentado de retenerle aquí y dejar que ellos entren en pánico, pero creo que cuando vea que aún no se han dado cuenta de su ausencia entenderá lo fácil que podría desaparecer para siempre en un sitio como este.'' Él soltó sus hombros y abrió la puerta de la tienda. La brillante luz la cegó, y prácticamente tropezó al salir hacia afuera en su rápida huida. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver la oscura figura del profesor en la puerta mientras la veía correr hacia sus amigos.

Cuando alcanzó a Harry y a Ron se quedó consternada al descubrir que ellos realmente no habían notado su desaparición. Se sintió arder de rabia y pensó que iba a explotar, pero de alguna manera se quedó sin palabras. No podía explicarles a ellos lo que acababa de pasar. De algún modo, ponerle voz a la historia la haría sentir incluso más estúpida. Así que se mantuvo callada y volvieron a la seguridad de su grupo.

* * *

El Hogwarts Express cargaba cuidadosa y debidamente su preciosa carga hacia su mágica escuela como lo hacía cada año. Y aun así, el ambiente a bordo del tren era mucho más oscuro de lo que había sido nunca. El usual alegre entusiasmo de magos y magas adolescentes comiendo sus dulces mágicos favoritos y saboreando la habilidad de usar sus propias varitas por primera vez en meses se había suavizado varios grados por una siniestra capa de miedo y ansiedad. Este año, más que cualquier otro año para los pasajeros a bordo, despedirse de sus familias había sido difícil y había más insistentes preocupaciones que la usual expetación hacía la clase de Pociones con el Profesor Snape.

Para Hermione Granger, sin embargo, el Profesor Snape era la principal preocupación en su mente. La última vez que lo había visto él la había tenido presionada contra una pared en el Callejón Knockturn. Había sido completamente humillada y la hizo sentir más tonta que nunca. Y el nudo atado en su estómago le seguía preguntado cómo el malhumorado y oscuro profesor iba a actuar cuando lo viera de nuevo. ¿Anunciaría su estupidez delante de la clase? Ciertamente esperaba que no, no le había contado a Harry o Ron sobre ello, y también porque no necesitaba preocuparse por la sospecha de Draco. Quizás él pretendería que eso nunca pasó.

Oh dioses. ¿Qué pasaría si él le demandara respuestas sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en esa parte tan oscura y sospechosa del Londres Mágico? ¡No podría ocultar las respuestas de un oclumante tan poderoso como él! Ya se lo imaginaba sermoneándoles por ser unos egoístas Gryffindors entrometidos y el pequeño nudo de su estómago se tensó. Oh, ¿por qué su opinión le importaba tanto a ella?

* * *

¡Maldito Harry y su inhabilidad de estarse quieto y hacer lo que le dijeran! Hermione estaba que echaba humo mientras Ron la arrastraba hacia la entrada del castillo. Harry se había esfumado, presuntamente a espiar a Malfoy, y había estado ausente cuando el tren llegó a la estación. Mientras pisaba el umbral del Gran Comedor se concentró en el mal hábito de su mejor amigo en meterse en problemas y complicarle la vida en vez de plantarle cara al creciente nudo en su estómago que le recordó quién estaría sentado en esa alta mesa cuando atravesara las puertas. La muchedumbre empujó con entusiasmo y se encontró a sí misma tirándose hacia atrás para esconderse detrás de alguien alto en un ataque de pánico. Las puertas estaban enfrente suyo y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Intentando actuar lo más normal posible prácticamente se pegó a Ron mientras se dirigían a sus asientos de siempre y tropezó sobre él torpemente en un esfuerzo de poder sentarse al otro lado de él y opuesta a la mesa principal. El calor invadió sus mejillas como si pudiera sentir la ceja alzada de cierto oscuro profesor clavándose detrás de ella.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, el Director se levantó para dar su discurso de bienvenida y ella titubeantemente se giró para mirar al Profesor Dumbledore. Cuando éste acabó de darles la bienvenida a otro año en Hogwarts se permitió echar un breve vistazo al asiento en frente de la mesa de Slytherin. Y lo encontró vacío. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el pecho. ¿_¿Dónde está él?_

El suave revoloteo de los estudiantes la alertó de que el discurso del Director había acabado y vio como McGonagall guiaba a los de primero hacía el frente. Su mente zumbaba, en vez de escuchar, mientras los nuevos eran sorteados. _¿Estará bien? _Se encontró preguntándose a sí misma. _¿Habrá sido convocado? _

La comida estaba delante suyo y se puso a comer. Ron la había dejado sola, probablemente pensando que estaba preocupada por Harry, como si él se hubiera parado a pensar en otra razón una vez la cena hubo aparecido. No saboreó el pollo mientras lo masticaba, y se encontró saltando prácticamente de su silla cuando Harry apareció de repente a su lado cubierto de sangre. Teniendo en cuenta la confusión al ver el escrutinio de Ron era evidente que Harry no se había dado cuenta de su aspecto. ''Estás cubierto de sangre,'' jadeó ella mientras intentaba limpiarlo e inesperadamente su corazón se paró al ver la silueta del Profesor Snape sentándose en la mesa principal. Antes de que pudiera volver a apartar la mirada, él la miró y sonrió con burla. Ella apartó su cara y sintió como se acaloraba violentamente.

_Honestamente. ¿Qué me pasa? Como si este año no pudiera ser más horrible que otro cualquiera._

Pero pronto Hermione tuvo que reaccionar delante la certeza del comunicado que haría cambiar el punto de vista de todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor con respecto a este año. Severus Snape no estaría enseñando Pociones. Por fin se le había concedido la oportunidad de enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

* * *

Por favor si encontráis algún fallo o alguna falta de ortografía decírmelo! Y no os olvidéis de dejar reviews J


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Severus Snape respiró profundamente con satisfacción mientras arreglaba los cambios que había hecho para su nueva clase de DCAO. El usual aburrimiento a la espera de que empezaran las clases –otra vez un año más con las mismas pociones, las mismas lecturas, los mismos viejos trucos– había sido reemplazado por un inusual sentido de regocijo que solo podía describirse como excitación. Si él hubiera tenido cualquier duda de que podía deshacer el factor miedo de tener tarros con organismos muertos mirando directamente a sus estudiantes, estarían enmudecidos por los horribles cuadros de gente herida que colgaban en ambos lados de la pared. Tenía que sonreír ante eso. Actualmente se encontró por primera vez expectante ante su primera clase sólo para ver las expresiones de horror en sus caras. La anticipación se hacía aún más dulce por el hecho de que el Trío Dorado estaría presente –un hecho que normalmente le hacía tener miedo de abrir esa puerta.

Irónicamente, cuando finalmente abrió la pesada puerta para que los pequeños mocosos invadieran su santuario se encontró con los mismísimos Tres Terribles, encabezados por una Granger muy sorprendida parada al otro lado.

''Dentro,'' comandó y ella entró casi trastrabillando, seguida del resto de la clase. Obviamente ella no había olvidado su último encuentro y obviamente tampoco les había dicho nada sobre ello a sus amigos idiotas. Así que él había estado en lo cierto de que no se darían ni cuenta de su ausencia. _Eso debe de haberle dolido_, sonrío con malicia. La pequeña sabelotodo ya estaba sentada en primera fila con su libro fuera, lista para otra espléndida clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sintió que sus adentros ardían de odio al ver la inocencia de ingenuas colegialas que se preparaban para estudiar al demonio al que él le plantaba cara cada día desde la seguridad de una clase y con su pequeña estúpida nariz metida en un libro inofensivo.

''No he pedido que saquéis vuestros libros,'' gruñó. ''Me gustaría hablar con vosotros, y quiero vuestra total atención,'' _Eso va para ti Potter. Mocoso engreído._ No se perdió el detalle de lo rápido que la Señorita Granger metió su libro de vuelta a su mochila. _Siempre ansiosa por impresionar. Niña insufrible._

Se paró un momento, dejando que la tensión se formara en la habitación y para su propio enfado a que se callaran. Esa era su primera lección enseñando DCAO, después de todo. Quería saborearlo. Las Artes Oscuras eran mucho más complejas y poderosas de lo que ninguno de estos cabezas huecas pudiera entender. Por una vez tenía la oportunidad de expresar sus opiniones sobre ellos y enseñar a estos patéticos niños a ser los guerreros que muy pronto necesitarían ser. Y no le importaba que Potter estuviera indignado con su asignación al cargo.

Después de unas instrucciones preliminares al curso, los emparejó los unos con los otros para practicar hechizos no verbales; algo que claramente muchos de ellos no tenían ni idea de que fuera posible. Los estúpidos no parecían percatarse de que él sabría la diferencia entre _silencioso_ y _susurrado_ y empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

Uno de esos estúpidos era Neville Longbottom que envió un balbuceado hechizo piernas de gelatina a la chica Granger que lo repeló sin hacer ruido. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo inexplicablemente furioso. Los otros estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta de admiración, pero él se giró como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero sí lo había visto. Había visto en sus ojos el escondido triunfo; no sorpresa, sino algo diferente. Seguramente había sido algo de arrogancia. Pero, no. No, había sido algo más como alivio._ ¿Esperanza?_

Por supuesto el pelirrojo idiota no avanzaba nada con el precioso de Potter. ''Patético, Weasley,'' se mofó. ''Así –déjeme enseñarle-''

Pero antes de que pudiera conjurar un hechizo el Elegido gritó ''¡Protego!'' y Snape fue lanzado hacia atrás por el hechizo de protección.

''Me recuerda diciendo que estamos practicando hechizos no verbales, Potter?'' dijo furioso.

''Si,'' contestó el pequeño mocoso arrogante.

''Si, señor,'' corrigió Severus, con la sangre hirviendo.

''No hay ninguna necesidad de llamarme 'señor', Profesor.''

En otro mundo, y en diferentes circunstancias, Potter sería pus de bubotubérculo en las caras de sus amigos por eso. Severus estrujó los puños en un esfuerzo por controlar la ira que explotaba dentro de él, llamando por ser liberada. ¡Potter lo pagaría caro!

* * *

Esperando fuera de la ya familiar clase en las mazmorras, había cierto aire de excitación envolviendo los estudiantes de Gryffindor de sexto año, no desalentado por las agrias expresiones de los Slyterins de su lado. Esto sería Pociones como nunca lo hubieran imaginado: una clase donde no tendrían a Snape respirando detrás de sus pescuezos y quitando Puntos de Casa. ¡Demonios, en realidad incluso podrían RECIBIR puntos de una vez por todas!

Mientras su nuevo profesor los conducía adentro, Hermione se fijó en varios calderos llenos de pociones frescas ya hechas situadas en frente de la clase. Intrigada, se inclinó para ver el interior desde su sitio cerca del final al lado de Neville. Todas eran obvias para ella, por supuesto, pero se preguntaba sobre el propósito de tenerlas ya elaboradas al principio de la clase. Su pregunta fue respondida, de todas formas, cuando el Profesor Slughorn les preguntó a sus estudiantes que las identificaran. Hermione respondió impacientemente las tres antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad. Ni que nadie hubiera podido responder.

Pero cuando dio un paso adelante para expandir su definición sobre la Amortentia, la esencia de la poción la afectó de manera inmediata. ''Se supone que debe de oler diferente para cada uno de nosotros, según lo que nos atraiga,'' se encontró diciendo, ''y yo puedo oler a hierba fresca recién cortada y a pergamino nuevo y –'' algo más. Qué era, no podría decirlo, pero tenía el mayor efecto sobre ella. _¿Qué es ese olor?_

El resto de la clase habría sido bastante entretenida, ya que los estudiantes tenían permitido hablar mientras trabajaban. Un animado murmullo de conversación alegraba la fría mazmorra mientras los estudiantes llevaban a cabo la elaboración de sus Filtros de Muertos en Vida. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba teniendo un difícil contratiempo. No sólo parte de su mente seguía intentando descubrir la peculiar esencia de la Amortentia, sino que además estaba tratando desesperadamente de ganar la Suerte Líquida e irónicamente no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Sabía que la poción podía ser útil contra cualquier reto que el Trío seguro que enfrentaría muy pronto, pero su muestra no se estaba comportando del modo en que debería de hacerlo.

Cuando Harry ganó la Suerte Líquida por su propia cuenta, Hermione supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar. La mayor parte de los estudiantes lo habían hecho considerablemente mejor sin el Profesor Snape revoloteando sobre ellos. Neville, por ejemplo, ni siquiera había arruinado completamente su muestra. Pero podía ser esa la diferencia entre Harry estropeando toda poción con la que Hermione le ayudaba con la brusca perfecta elaboración de la muestra del Filtro de Muertos en Vida; ¿una poción tan compleja con la que la misma Hermione estaba teniendo problemas? Ciertamente no confiaba en el Profesor Slughorn, pero, ¿podía culparle a él de interferir en la poción de Harry de alguna manera? No tenía ningún sentido.

* * *

Los gritos de triunfo de Ron empezaban a irritarla. De acuerdo, si, había sido mala idea hechizar la escoba de McLaggen, pero realmente no quería tener que aguantar otra pelea entre los chicos si Harry no le daba el puesto a Ron, o que el resto de Gryffindor culpase a Harry de escoger a su mejor amigo aunque no superara la prueba. De todas formas sabía que ella sería la que tendría que confortar a Ron con falsas alabanzas sobre su destreza en Quidditch. En su camino de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, no obstante, empezó a pensar que eso hubiera sido más fácil de soportar. Una parte de ella en realidad quería golpearle en la cabeza y chillarle que ni siquiera lo hubiera conseguido en el equipo si no hubiera sido por ella para que se callara de una puñetera vez sobre el buen trabajo que él había hecho.

Una vez entraron en el castillo Ron fue bombardeado una vez más con ánimos mientras el Profesor Slughorn aclamaba a Harry para hablar con él. Hermione no quiso esperar por ellos, tomando la oportunidad de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca para tener algo de paz.

Ella sólo quería escapar tal como lo mostraba su rápido caminar mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca y que prometía ser un refugio seguro. Apoyando la mano en el marco de la puerta hizo girar su cuerpo dentro y directamente contra el Profesor Severus Snape. Supo por su inmediato chillido y su expresión que le había revelado su sobresalto, y trató de recuperarse torpemente.

''Lo siento, Profesor.'' Una mueca apareció en el rostro de él mientras miraba hacia abajo y ella se dio cuenta que le estaba bloqueando el paso. Al apartarse a un lado, él la siguió, pero no siguió su camino. Mejor dicho su forma imponente la inquietó y sintió como su corazón empezaba a bombardear mientras él la cogía.

''Eso fue una pequeña demostración en las pruebas de Quidditch de Gryffindor,'' dijo arrastrando las palabras. Estaba segura de que por su diabólica mueca él sabía lo que ella había hecho y sintió que la sangre empezaba a acumulársele en el rostro. ''Le aseguro, no tengo ningún inconveniente sobre Weasley y su…_logro_.'' La palabra había sido dicha con un significado. Él levantó una ceja. ''Mientras sigue preguntándose donde se fue el Quaffle, _mi _equipo estará en la cancha en su lugar indicado aclamando la Copa de Quidditch por nuestra propia cuenta.'' Su cara de burla era perversa y ella buscó algo apropiado con lo que responderle, pero vio que no podía seguirle el juego. Él estaba en lo cierto. Después, provocando un remolino con sus ropas, se esfumó.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

¡¿Quién _demonios_ era el Príncipe Mestizo?! Hermione estaba completamente perpleja. Había estado repasando viejos archivos y anuarios en la biblioteca durante horas y aún no había encontrado ni la más mínima referencia sobre él. Pero su maldito libro de texto había llevado a Harry a lo más alto de la clase de Pociones, sobrepasando totalmente a Hermione. ¡Eso _no _sería tolerado!

Incluso cuando cogió el centésimo libro de la estantería su energía era intensa. No se rendiría. Encontraría alguna razón para condenar a este jodido Príncipe como si fuera la última cosa que hiciera. Ya verían. Era un asqueroso bastardo y no debería estar jugando con sus hechizos de cosecha propia.

Y Harry no debería utilizar sus…sugerencias…en clase de Pociones.

No valía la pena. Si hubiera habido alguna referencia en un libro lo habría encontrado. Claramente no había sido lo suficientemente importante para justificarlo. A lo mejor había muerto en un accidente con Pociones. O por culpa de uno de sus _malvados_ hechizos. Ese pensamiento la animó de alguna manera.

O quizás eso había sido sólo un apodo temporal y ella nunca sabría quién era en realidad el Príncipe Mestizo. Suspirando abandonó la biblioteca, diciéndose a sí misma que se habría quedado un rato más si no tuviera clase. Maldito Snape.

Mientras practicaban hechizos no verbales otra vez, Hermione tuvo que admitir que DCAO había improvisado bajo el tutelaje de Snape. Por supuesto, era verdad que él sabía mucho más sobre las Artes Oscuras que muchos de sus otros profesores. De hecho, con toda honestidad, Snape probablemente sabía mucho más sobre las Artes Oscuras que nadie que ella conociera. A lo mejor no más que Dumbledore. A lo mejor. Pero era seguro que sabía más que Harry Potter. De pronto se sintió mucho más preparada para la guerra inminente y eso que sólo habían estado en clase durante unas semanas.

Si sólo pudiera sentir lo mismo durante Pociones. Hermione Granger era la única Gryffindor que no pensaba que la clase de Pociones había mejorado. De hecho, creía lo contrario. Puede que el método relajante de Slughorn a la hora de enseñar permitiera a los miembros de la clase que eran más fáciles de intimidar que estuvieran más cómodos mientras elaboraban pociones y pudieran mejorar, pero ella secretamente creía que aprendía más del Profesor Snape. En realidad, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo vital que había sido su introducción al curso para su entendimiento de la materia. Una cosa era leer el texto y ponerlo en práctica con las pociones, pero el Profesor Snape les había preguntado preguntas abstractas sobre las razones de porqué ciertos ingredientes se trabajaban en determinadas maneras. Sus ensayos y lecturas la habían hecho pensar de manera diferente.

Él la había puesto a prueba.

Y aquí es donde surgía una idea interesante en la mente de Hermione Granger: ¿qué pasaría si ella pudiera continuar estudiando Pociones bajo el tutelaje de Snape?

Hermione nunca fue el tipo de chica que actuaba por impulso cuando no era necesario. Cuando la clase se acabó ella no le propuso la idea inmediatamente a su oscuro profesor. En vez de eso, se dirigió fuera con sus amigos y continuó con los planes del día, permitiendo la posibilidad de sentarse y navegar en su mente.

Era cierto que Severus Snape era un hombre difícil. La experiencia de Harry con las clases de Oclumancia había sido suficiente para frenar su interés. Pero incluso aún…

Él la molestaría. La trataría con condescendencia. Sería absolutamente mezquino con ella. Dicho esto, probablemente aprendería más sobre Pociones de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y ella sobrepasaría a Harry y al maldito Príncipe Mestizo de una vez.

Sólo si él estaba de acuerdo en llevarle una tutoría a ella.

Y con eso, se encontró a sí misma estando de pie ansiosamente enfrente de la puerta de su despacho –aún en las mazmorras –después de comer, pensando las posibilidades de todo el plan. Ella estaba preparada para los retos, de eso estaba segura. Pero tenía miedo de su rechazo. Y además, aún temía que él la confrontase sobre lo del Callejón Knockturn o las pruebas de Quidditch.

* * *

Dentro de su oficina, Severus se crujió los dedos para aliviar el dolor en su mano producido por sus rápidas y mordaces notas sobre la pila de ensayos de los de tercer año. Corregir era un castigo por sus pecados, de eso estaba seguro. Oh, pero él no dejaría de asignar ensayos sólo porque ya no enseñaba Pociones. No. Necesitaba estar seguro de que las pequeñas bolas de grase seguían leyendo sus textos aunque las clases estuvieran más basadas en los aspectos físicos de defensa.

Cogió su pluma. El último papel de la noche y se podría retirar a leer un bonito libro o beber un vaso de whiskey de fuego de Ogden. Llamaron a la puerta. Preparado que estaba para corregir, Severus se negó a soltar su pluma y llamó a la persona para que entrase. Escuchó como la puerta chirriaba tímidamente mientras él subrayaba un largo parágrafo lleno de estupideces en el ensayo del alumno. No era un Slytherin, en este caso. Suspiró y se tensó cuando su pluma llegó al principio y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Hermione Granger.

La barbilla de ella se inclinó en respuesta a su ceja alzada y él reprimió una mueca de burla. Asi que, ¿la pequeña niña quería jugar a ese juego? Bueno, cualquier cosa que quisiera de él, iba a tener que trabajar mucho para conseguirlo.

''Señorita Granger,'' ronroneó, ''¿qué la trae por aquí a estas horas?'' Él contempló el mínimo de los rubores en su tez y se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Enarcó una ceja burlonamente y ella tartamudeó en un intento de recuperarse.

''Lo siento Profesor. Solo…quería preguntarle sobre algo…pero no estoy segura de cómo formularlo…'' se paró y él rodó los ojos con exasperación.

''¿Qué es lo que quiere, Granger?'' gruñó. La respiración de ella se atascó.

''Lo siento, señor,'' empezó de nuevo. ''Sé que está muy ocupado. Sólo quería preguntarle…si no supone un terrible inconveniente para usted…sabe la cosa es que he estado teniendo dificultades…y la verdad es que preferiría aprender Pociones de usted que del Profesor Slughorn.'' Bien, si había algo que no esperaba que ella dijera, era eso.

''¿Era eso?'' respondió él, sin comprometerse.

''Si. Si, siento que usted realmente nos desafiaba…y el Profesos Slughorn es muy amable…pero no creo que se preocupe de verdad por nuestro desarrollo como estudiantes…''

''¿Y yo si lo hago?'' respondió sarcásticamente.

''Por supuesto,'' replicó ella sin dudar. Él observó como el rubor se esparcía por las mejillas y su nariz y después por su cuello para ver como luego desaparecía por debajo de su camiseta muggle. Fue como si algo lo hubiera golpeado desde dentro mientras se daba cuenta de que la joven chica estaba vestida con una camiseta y unos pantalones ajustados y no había notado de lo mucho que había crecido. Apartando la mirada otra vez hacia ella, se quedó aliviado al encontrarla escondiendo su torpeza. ''Quiero decir…ciertamente lo parece…o al menos sus métodos lo parecen… En cualquier caso creo que he aprendido más de usted…''

''Señorita Granger, Horace Slughorn es el profesor que imparte Pociones en esta escuela. Eso no va a cambiar y por mucha voluntad que le ponga no va a provocar ninguna diferencia.'' Su respuesta fue un poco más arisca de lo que él había querido, pero había estado intentando recuperarse de su momentánea…_debilidad_.

''Lo sé, señor.'' De alguna manera su hostilidad la calmó. Interesante. ''No estoy sugiriendo que le suplante el puesto. Sólo me preguntaba si había impartido alguna vez…clases particulares.

Ah.

Bueno, entonces. Forzó su mente para que no fuera hacia donde esa pregunta llevaba directamente y se centro en su proposición. Ella se removió incómodamente desde donde estaba, pero parecía que no tenía nada más que añadir, así que dejó que se mordiera el labio un rato…¡NO es que se hubiera dado cuenta de ello! Maldita sea. Dejó que se preocupara por un momento, miró como empezaba a perder su calma, y finalmente respondió lentamente sin ánimos. ''Consideraré…su proposición.'' La cara de ella se alzó con una sonrisa y él por poco quiso sacársela. Que Merlín lo castigase si alguna vez hacía feliz a uno de los del dichoso Trío Dorado. ''Si eso es todo, le sugiero que vuelva a su torre,'' añadió forzadamente.

''¡Si señor! dijo casi jadeando ella. ''¡Gracias señor!'' Borboteaba de excitación y euforia mientras abandonaba su despacho. Él se recostó en la silla y gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Malditos Gryffindors.

* * *

Hermione estaba prácticamente saltando mientras se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor. ¡Había sobrevivido al encuentro! Eso es todo lo que podía pedir. ¡Y él pensaría sobre su propuesta! Estaba realmente emocionada sobre esa posibilidad. _¡Piensa en todas las cosas que podrá enseñarme! _

Sólo unos pasos antes de llegar a la entrada un brazo apareció delante de ella, causando que se parara de forma abrupta mientras la palma de McLaggen se apoyaba en la pared y le ofrecía lo que se suponía que debía ser una sonrisa triunfante. ''Qué tal Granger, ¿cómo lo llevas?'' sonrió. Momentariamente sin palabras, Hermione no sabía que responder. _¿Por qué me está hablando?_

''Estoy bien, McLaggen, ¿cómo estás tú?''

''De maravilla. Pero por favor, llámame Cormac.'' Sus dientes parecían crecer más y más con cada sonrisa.

''Está bien. ¿Querías algo, Cormac?'' respondió ella, empezando a impacientarse.

''Sólo quería hablar contigo. Es un pecado que quiera hablarle a una bella mujer?'' _¡¿Qué?! _Y lo mejor: _¿Qué tipo de frase era esa?_

''Ehm supongo que no, pero tengo cosas que, emm, deberes que hacer, así que si ya has acabado…'' Trató de irse, pero él la cortó.

''Oh, por supuesto. No me gustaría apartar a la brillante Hermione Granger de sus estudios. Por favor, permíteme. Huevos de rana.'' Anunció ceremoniosamente y la Dama Gorda abrió la puerta. Hizo un intento de aguantar la puerta para ella pero Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar rápidamente e ir directa hacia su dormitorio con un apagado ''gracias.''

* * *

Estaba presionada contra una pared. Unas fuertes manos se movían por su cintura y caderas. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra la fría y dura superficie. Él se presionaba contra ella desde atrás.

Su cálido aliento en su oreja.

Él la presionó más fuerte y se escuchó a sí misma gemir. Había jarras sucias en una oscura y tambaleante estantería.

El calor la envolvió. Podía sentir él fuerte brazo de él presionándose contra ella. Sus manos subiendo para sostener sus pechos. Sus pechos desnudos, notó. Su jadeó de sorpresa se convirtió en un gemido de placer.

Sentía los ardientes labios contra su cuello. Presionándola contra la pared. Unos dientes. Y esa esencia. ¿Dónde había olido antes esa esencia?

''Consideraré…su proposición.''

Despertándose de golpe Hermione pudo sentir el sudor bajando por su frente. Su cuerpo tembló, estremeciéndose con necesidad. _¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué había sido eso?!_ ¿Acababa de soñar con el Profesor Snape? Gruñó y volvió a acostarse.

Después se acordó. Esa esencia. La Amortentia.

_Oh dioses._

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! Gracias también a todos los que me han dado las gracias por traducirla, me dáis ánimo para seguir con ello. Estoy intentando actualizar uno o dos capítulos por semana, pero a veces la universidad me quita tiempo y no tengo tiempo para ir avanzando con la traducción de los capítulos siguientes. Pero prometo portarme bien y subir tantos como pueda! :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione contemplaba los huevos fríos y la tostada de su plato. Después del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior no estaba segura de que pudiera mirar a Snape a los ojos. ¡Al menos no le había pedido que le diera clases de Oclumancia! Pero era tan buen Oclumante que lo más seguro es que sabría que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo animadamente la práctica de Quidditch mientras acababan su almuerzo y Hermione se estremeció al ver por el rabillo del ojo los huevos medio-masticados en la boca de Ron. Aparentemente Molly Weasley nunca había tenido tiempo de dejar la cocina y enseñarle a los chicos un poco de educación a la hora de comer.

''Señorita Granger,'' vino una profunda voz desde atrás tan cerca que saltó del susto y se sonrojó. La ceja del Profesor Snape se alzó con su característica mueca de burla y se odió a sí misma por darle el gusto de hacerle saber que eso la afectara tanto.

''¿S-si, Profesor?'' consiguió decir. Él sonrió burlonamente.

''Si ha acabado con su almuerzo, me preguntaba si podría tener unas palabras con usted.'' _¿Ahora?_ El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. ¿Entonces él ya había tomado la decisión?

''Por supuesto, Profesor,'' dijo ella mirándolo expectante. Cuando él pasó por delante de ella hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, cogió su mochila y se dio prisa para alcanzarlo, sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

Una vez pasaron por la gigante entrada, Snape no se paró, sino que continuó directo hacia las mazmorras. Hermione se empezó a preocupar de que él no hubiera mencionado que lo siguiera y todo empezó a sentirse bastante angustioso cuando se pararon enfrente de su despacho. La puerta se abrió, él se giró y la hizo un gesto para que pasara ella primero. _Qué caballeroso_, pensó sarcásticamente.

Hermione se sentó en el duro asiento directamente enfrente del escritorio de Snape mientras él lo rodeaba para sentarse en su cómoda silla. Reposando sus codos en el escritorio, apoyó su barbilla en sus dedos entrecruzados y la examinó. Ella se encontró incapaz de mantenerle la mirada y dirigió sus ojos hacia la superficie del escritorio. A parte de las organizadas y limpias pilas de ensayos de estudiantes y unos cuantos libros, el escritorio estaba despejado. No había adornos ni nada que fuera innecesario. Supuso que eso encajaba con él. La exposición de jarrones horripilantes debería de haber sido totalmente algo para sacar provecho de sus alumnos, decidió ella.

''He considerado su proposición, señorita Granger,'' empezó a decir él. _Esas palabras_. Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse por los innombrables pensamientos de su voz pronunciando cosas similares en sus sueños la otra noche. _Si él supiera, me convertiría en ingredientes para pociones_. Ante su inseguridad, ella buscó su mirada expectante. ''Y creo que puede que sea capaz de establecer un acuerdo que será…mutualmente beneficioso.''

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco mientras su mente pensaba en las posibilidades. Él debía de haber captado hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo su mente por el rubor de sus mejillas y el modo en que sus abiertos ojos le estaban mirando sin pestañear. Enarcando una ceja, continuó maliciosamente, ''¿No esperaba que hiciera algo sin nada a cambio, verdad?''

''S-supongo que no,'' balbuceó ella, no muy segura de a dónde llevaba todo esto, pero empezando a sentirse muy, _muy_ incómoda.

''Después de todo, no soy un hombre acostumbrado a hacer favores.'' Ella tragó saliva. Él se carcajeó ante la desamparada mirada de ella. ''Déjeme que le remarque los términos conforme los cuales voy a llevarle la tutoría,'' empezó de nuevo. ''Continuará atendiendo a las clases del Profesor Slughorn. Él sigue el mismo currículum que yo hubiera usado y además, estará expuesta a las mismas prácticas de pociones. Yo, de todas formas, añadiré a ese currículum una serie de asignaciones de ensayos para usted y un número de libros diferentes, ya que tiene una increíble…_afición_ por leer. A cambio…'' se interrumpió, devolviendo deliberadamente el interés de ella otra vez de la excitación de su propuesta al miedo de lo que él pediría de ella.

''A cambio,'' empezó él de nuevo, ''tomará el mando de mi tarea de elaborar pociones para la Orden al igual que para la Enfermería aquí en Hogwarts. Estableceremos cierto tiempo cuando esto tenga lugar y a usted se le entregará una lista de las pociones a elaborar. Supervisaré su trabajo al principio, pero eventualmente deberá de ser capaz de completar las más simples sin la necesidad de una niñera. Yo continuaré elaborando las pociones más difíciles, como la Poción Matalobos.'' Hermione se quedó boquiabierta del shock. Conociéndolo desde hacía ya cinco años, nunca le había dirigido ni el más mínimo cumplido. Ahora, ¡él era lo suficientemente bueno como para contratarla como ayudante! La excitación la recorría entera. ''¿Eso suena bien?'' continuó él impacientemente cuando ella no respondió.

''¡Sí! Si, señor. Eso sería…suena bien para mí,'' confirmó ella. Él le dedicó una media mueca de burla y empezó a levantarse.

''Una última cosa. Creo que sería mejor que no mencionara estas clases a nadie. Podría provocar…atención no deseada.'' La expresión de él no aportaba ningún argumento.

''Si, señor.''

''En este caso, Granger, será mejor que vaya a clase. Ya llega tarde.'' Hermione pestañeó. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Bastardo. Cogió su mochila y alcanzó la puerta, vociferando un 'gracias' mientras se giraba. Oh bueno, incluso llegar tarde a Transfiguración no amortiguaría su buen humor de ahora. ''Granger,'' él la paró a la vez que ella alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta, ''Espero verla aquí mañana al mediodía para su primera…lección.''

''Mañana es Sábado,'' dijo ella bruscamente. Él hizo una mueca de burla.

''Muy astuta, señorita Granger.'' Con eso, Snape se alejó de ella y supo que la estaba echando de la habitación. Deslizándose fuera, tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de saltarse la clase, incluso sabiendo que McGonagall se pondría furiosa.

* * *

''De verdad no deberías estar jugando con las maldiciones de ese libro, Harry,'' regañó Hermione mientras Harry practicaba el hechizo Muffliato en la Sala Común de Gryffindor esa tarde. ''No sabes nada sobre este 'Príncipe Mestizo'. Podría ser un mago oscuro, ya sabes.'' Harry le sonrió con burla.

''¿Un mago oscuro? Hermione, es un mestizo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?'' Hermione se tocó el puente de su nariz con frustración. Todos estos años teniendo la razón y todavía tenía que pelearse con ellos para que la escucharan.

''Harry, Voldemort es un mestizo,'' le recordó.

''Vale..¿y? Vaya cosa... No creo que sea él el Príncipe Mestizo.''

''Eso no lo sabes, Harry. Nunca sospechaste de que el Diario de Riddle fuera malvado, ¡y resultó ser el mismísimo Voldemort!

''¿Y qué?'' repicó Ron. ''¿Cuales son las probabilidades de que hubiera dejado dos libros olvidados y Harry hubiese encontrado uno de ellos?'' Teniendo en cuenta su sonrisa triunfante era evidente que Ron creía que había hecho un argumento muy persuasivo. ''Quiero decir, aunque _sea_ peligroso, es mejor que lo tenga Harry que no alguien como Malfoy. ¿Verdad?'' Hermione suspiró con exasperación. No podía creerse la desfachatez de sus dos mejores amigos de practicar hechizos que habían encontrado garabateados en los márgenes de un antiguo libro sin tener idea de para qué eran.

''Oh, Hermione,'' dijo Harry, ''estábamos pensando en ir a visitar a Hagrid mañana por la tarde.'' La pregunta ya se daba a entender, pero mañana era sábado y Hermione tenía su primera lección con Snape.

''Oh, no puedo Harry,'' empezó a decir, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna excusa decente. ''Tengo que quedar para Artimancia.'' Aguantó la respiración, pero los chicos aceptaron su excusa sin más preguntas. Se relajó recordando lo fácil que había sido en su tercer año mantener ocultado de sus amigos su giratiempo.

* * *

Su primera clase con Snape estaba siendo mucho más fluida de lo que habría esperado. Él le había dado una lista de las pociones que necesitaban ser elaboradas y la había posicionado en medio de su clase mientras él se sentaba en su escritorio corrigiendo papeles. Hasta ahora había elaborado tres muestras perfectas de Poción Calmante y se disponía a empezar el ungüento para las heridas. El oscuro profesor había bajado de su posición un montón de veces para comprobar su progreso desdeñosamente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo él había estado centrado en su propio trabajo. Debería de haber sido tranquilizante, pero Hermione encontró enervante la manera en que no le estaba dando ninguna reacción, positiva o negativa. Parte de ella quería preguntarle cómo lo estaba haciendo, sólo para tener algo para seguir adelante, pero sabía que si cometía cualquier error él se lo haría saber.

Las horas pasaron y Hermione no estaba segura durante cuánto tiempo pretendía él retenerla allí. ¿Qué manera era esta de torturarla? ¿También estaría elaborando pociones curativas durante la hora de la cena?

Pero eventualmente Snape de levantó, hizo sonar sus doloridas articulaciones y se movió para permanecer detrás de ella una vez más. Ella estaba embotellando un perfecto lote de Poción Sin Sueños y sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras él la observaba. Permanecía tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el roce de sus ropas contra su brazo mientras sujetaba el frasco. Puso un hechizo de contención en el frasco y lo sujetó delante de él estúpidamente en vez de guardarlo en la caja etiquetada como ''Enfermería'' que contenía las otras muestras. Él enarcó una ceja.

''Si, lo veo, Señorita Granger. Ahora si puede ponerla con las otras…'' dijo secamente. Ella se sonrojó y corrió a colocarlo en la caja con las demás. Al hacerlo, pasó inconscientemente entre el profesor y la mesa, dándose cuenta del error mientras su trasero rozaba la parte delantera de los pantalones de él. Él reaccionó como si lo hubieran abofeteado, retirándose varios pasos atrás.

''Perdón…'' empezó a decir ella de manera automática, pero él la cortó bruscamente acalarándose la garganta.

''Bueno,'' dijo él con tono burlón, ''supongo que serás capaz de terminar este pedido otro día, ya que no ha sido capaz de acabarlo hoy.'' Ella le miró sorprendida. No había acabado la mitad de las pociones de esa lista y él sabía que requerían unos horarios específicos. Él mismo no podría haber acabado el pedido en todo ese tiempo. Empezaba a sentir como su cabreo subía. ''¿Podríamos mañana al mediodía? ¿O necesita un descanso?'' Ella frunció el entrecejo.

''Mañana estaría bien, Profesor.'' Su tono sonó más cabreado de lo que había pretendido y él arqueó una ceja con diversión.

''Muy bien. En ese caso, tengo un trabajo para usted. Estoy seguro de que dispone de mucho tiempo para hacerlo antes de nuestra clase de mañana.'' La idea de hacer un trabajo fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su enfado y lo vio como volvía a su escritorio. Se sentó y cogió un trozo de pergamino acercándoselo a ella para que lo cogiera en vez de volver al medio de la habitación que es donde ella estaba. Con torpeza, se dio prisa en coger el ensayo de su impaciente mano. Estaba plegado, así que no lo abrió para leerlo. Por una parte creía que podía estar poniéndola a prueba por estar excitada respecto a ello y por otra quería saborearlo en la seguridad de su propio dormitorio.

''Gracias, señor,'' murmuró. Su vuelta a corregir ensayos fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que estaba despedida. Recogiendo su mochila, metió el pergamino en un bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione se quedó mirando el trozo de pergamino que Snape le había dado; su trabajo. No tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los ensayos que él habría asignado. No había ningún requerimiento respecto a lo largo que debía ser el trabajo y el tema no estaba del todo relacionado con la materia que estaban tratando (a pesar de su seguridad ante que sus ensayos complementarían la clase). Sólo había una frase:

_¿Qué hicieron los Sanadores en San Mungo para curar la mordedura de Arthur Weasley?_

¿Acaso él esperaba que ella especulara sobre las potenciales curas de un ataque del que sabía muy poco sin un paciente para comprobar dichas curas? Hermione mordió la punta de su pluma, pero vio que no estaba nerviosa. El reto en cierta manera la estimulaba.

También era muy consciente de que su pregunta nunca habría sido formulada al resto de la clase, algo que la hizo sentir ridículamente especial.

Debido a la ausencia de requerimientos de extensión del trabajo, Hermione decidió escribir todos sus pensamientos sobre la materia. Después de horas y horas de investigar sobre pociones y antídotos, serpientes y venenos, y magia oscura y sus efectos en la medicación; Hermione consiguió hacer más de metro y medio de pergamino.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

* * *

La mañana del domingo era resplandeciente mientras el Trío Dorado pisaba el césped para tomar el aire en la calidez del sol de otoño. Era un día peculiarmente cálido y un gran número de alumnos aparentemente también tuvieron la misma idea de pasarlo afuera. Los tres siguieron su camino hacia la orilla del Lago Negro y se sentaron en la hierba con los pies en el agua. El gélido frío de la orilla era una frescura en comparación con la perezosa calidez que irradiaba por sus caras del sol mañanero.

Harry había traído consigo el libro de Pociones, por supuesto, y parecía ausente. Bueno, eso suponía ella, ciertamente no había otra razón que hiciera que Harry Potter leyera libros de texto por diversión. Por hoy, decidió no decirle nada sobre ello. El día era demasiado maravilloso como para arruinarlo con una pelea.

De todos modos, pasado una rato Hermione tuvo que dejar a los chicos por otra ''lección'' con Snape. Le horrorizaba abandonar un día tan precioso, pero pensó que el frío de las mazmorras podría ser una bonita vía de escape del calor que hacía afuera. Sin embargo, incluso las mazmorras estaban extrañamente cálidas mientras se dirigía a la guarida de Snape.

Cuando entró en la clase de Pociones, su profesor estaba de pie en medio de la habitación con tres calderos cociendo simultáneamente enfrente de él. La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había visto a su profesor elaborar una poción él mismo. Él siempre pasaba las horas de laboratorio deslizándose entre ellos en un intento de intimidarlos.

Era bastante inspirador ver al Maestro de Pociones trabajando. Su usual rostro fruncido estaba completamente neutral y concentrado. Sus ropas y su capa reposaban en una silla y se había quedado en una camisa blanca de manga larga prácticamente abotonada hasta su barbilla. Se había subido la manga derecha hasta la mitad del antebrazo, quizás para ser más factible con las pociones, o puede que por el calor. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo delgado que estaba su profesor.

''Increíble, ¿verdad?'' dijo Snape secamente. Hermione se asustó.

''Perdón. ¿Qué es, señor?'' Snape se mofó, pero no le dirigió ni una mirada mientras continuaba cortando raíces con una clara precisión que ella tuvo que admirarlo por ello.

''El concepto de que tres calderos pueden ser atendidos simultáneamente.'' Respondió él. _Oh_. Bueno eso claramente explicaba ciertas cosas. Hermione dio un paso adelante cautelosamente hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa de trabajo para echarle un vistazo a las pociones. Teniendo en cuenta los ingredientes que había en la mesa pensó que podría ser algún tipo de poción curativa. Miró la mesa en silencio mientras Snape removía cada caldero una última vez y colocaba hechizos de contención en ellos. Después, él se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y exhaló con satisfacción. ''Necesitan reposar,'' dijo simplemente. ''¿Tiene algún ensayo para mí?''

Hermione rápidamente sacó el grueso rollo de pergamino en el cuál había destacado las diferentes posibles curas que podían haber sido utilizadas para curar la mordedura de serpiente de Arthur y se lo dio a su profesor.

''¿Qué es esto?'' dijo con desprecio. Ella miró su mirada penetrante con confusión. Estaban situados uno en frente del otro con solo una mesa separándolos e incluso inclinado sobre la mesa pudo comprobar lo alto que era.

''Es…es el ensayo…Profesor…'' consiguió decir. Para su sorpresa, él lo desenrolló, le echó una mirada a su largura, lo volvió a enrollar y lo tiró por encima de su hombro. Hermione lo miró ensimismada.

''Le formulé una pregunta, Granger. Ahora, dígame la respuesta.'' Él estaba inclinado sobre la mesa otra vez, parecía molestamente triunfante por la situación.

''N-no lo sé, señor.'' Él levantó las cejas y ella se apresuró a encontrar una respuesta. ''Eso es…Yo no estaba ahí…'' pero él la cortó.

''Señorita Granger no tengo ninguna duda de que hizo el estudio indicado. No necesito un registro detallado de los textos que ha leído sobre el tema. Le aseguro, que ya lo conozco todo. Lo que quería es que usted recogiera toda esa información y formulara una respuesta. _Si tuviera que adivinar_ lo que usaron, ¿qué diría?'' Hermione dudó. Había entendido las bases del trabajo. Había subrayado todas las posibilidades. ''Eso, a no ser que sea incapaz de pensar individualmente…''

''Díctamo,'' balbuceó ella. No había estado segura de los efectos de la magia oscura en el uso del díctamo y se había estado inclinando por un antídoto para venenos, pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a decir díctamo.'' Snape la contempló durante un momento.

''Interesante,'' murmuró él pensativamente. ''No esperaba que llegara a esa conclusión, Granger.''

''¿Estoy en lo cierto?'' dijo ella sin poder aguantarse.

''Yo…'' empezó él titubeante, mirando hacia la mesa, ''no puedo decírselo. No lo sé seguro ni yo mismo.'' Sus ojos la miraron y ella se sonrojó al ver la curiosa mirada que él le estaba haciendo. ''Pero mi respuesta sería díctamo también.'' Ella intentó parecer modesta, pero no pudo evitar la tímida sonrisa que empezaba a expandirse por su rostro. Él se estiró con toda su altura, intimidando a la joven Gryffindor a pesar de la ausencia de sus ropas habituales. ''Estas están listas para envasarlas,'' declaró él, señalando los calderos. Y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que él estaba rompiendo el momento, después se rió ante la idea de tener un ''momento'' con Snape.

Trabajaron juntos en silencio durante un par de horas para acabar con la lista de pociones del día anterior y la que había para hoy. Snape al principio se quejó sobre cómo iba a corregir los papeles, pero tuvo que ayudarla porque ella ya estaba demasiado atrasada. Pero después los dos habían estado tan concentrados en su trabajo que ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra sobre la hora. El silencio era casi…sociable.

Hermione encontró que elaborar múltiples pociones a la vez no era tan estresante como se había pensado (al menos cuando había múltiples muestras de la misma poción). Cuando Snape finalmente dio por terminado el día, habían conseguido completar ambas listas y –se notaba que Hermione estaba orgullosa de ello –no había arruinado ni una sola muestra.

Juntos, devolvieron los ingredientes a los jarrones de la despensa y limpiaron el resto del desorden que había dejado después de un día de trabajo bien hecho. Ella sintió un fuerte sentimiento de alivio al ver que sus músculos y su mente eran capaces de descansar de la tensión de elaborar pociones. _¡Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto trabajo llega a ser!_

''Algo la está atormentando, Señorita Granger?'' espetó Snape casi enfadado.

''¿Qué? ¡No!'' balbuceó mientras su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse, ''Sólo estaba…'' no podía pensar en ninguna excusa válida por estar empanada. ''…pensando sobre algo,'' acabó por decir penosamente. Él sonrió con burla.

''Bueno,'' dijo perversamente, ''si ha acabado de…pensar, puede llevarse sus cosas y volver a su torre.''

''Si, señor,'' afirmó ella inmediatamente, y cogió su mochila. Sin embargo, mientras alcanzaba la puerta, él la paró.

''¿Granger?''

''¿Señor?'' se volvió hacia él mientras el se acercaba lenta y deliberadamente. El corazón de ella empezó a acelerarse incontrolablemente. Él le dio un libro y ella lo cogió dudando.

''Va en contra my criterio prestarle uno de mis tomos personales, pero creo que tiene mucho más respeto por las palabras escritas que sus amigos. Léalo tan pronto como le sea posible y devuélvamelo.''

El pecho de Hermione se encogía de emoción ante la idea de tomar prestado uno de los libros de Pociones del Profesor Snape. ''Si, señor,'' jadeó ella. Él la miró con burla, después se volvió. ''¿Señor?'' empezó ella otra vez antes de que pudiera contenerse. Él no se paró, ni la miró cuando le contestó.

''¿Qué, Granger?'' ella no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

''¿Podría tener mi ensayo de vuelta?''


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Severus se recostó en su silla y trató –en vano –de acomodarse. Era la primera reunión de profesores del año y ya estaba aburrido mientras miraba el casual cuchicheo de los otros profesores esperando a Dumbledore para llamar la atención de la reunión. Slughorn –odioso hombre –golpeó amistosamente el hombro del profesor de Defensa con humor y prácticamente gritó en la cara de su colega.

''¡Severus, hijo mío!'' empezó a decir, causando que Snape hiciera una mueca. ''Nunca me dijiste que Harry Potter era tan bueno en Pociones!''

_…¿Qué?_

Ah, seguramente estaba sacando provecho de la chica Granger.

''Si ese chico es así de natural en Pociones, entonces la Señorita Norris es una fiel seguidora de Gryffindor.'' Respondió él secamente. Después vio por el rabillo del ojo la mirada de Minerva y añadió, ''nada que impresione.'' El ceño fruncido de ella hizo que se le escapara una mueca de burla.

''Oh, ¡pero lo _es_!'' insistió Slughorn. El buen humor de Severus se estaba deteriorando rápidamente.

''Horace,'' empezó a decir rudamente, ''ese chico tiene menos habilidad en Pociones que yo con el ganchillo. Si ha hecho algo bueno en tu clase es porque se está copiando de uno de sus acompañantes.'' Slughorn lo miró pasmado. Severus suspiró. ¿Tenía que deletrearles todo a esos imbéciles? ''Hermione Granger.''

''¿Qué? ¿Granger? ¡No seas ridículo, Severus! ¡Ni siquiera se sienta con él!'' Severus hizo rodar los ojos. _No es mi clase. No es mi problema_. ''Y además, ¡Harry podría alcanzarla en Pociones un día de estos!'' Ante esto, Severus soltó una carcajada. El pobre viejo no podía estar creyéndoselo de verdad.

''Potter y Weasley han salido airosos de mis clases y sólo ha sido gracias a la ayuda de la Señorita Granger. Sus Pociones Calmantes podrían matar a un caballo. Me niego a creer que de repente se ha vuelto un prodigio.''

''Oh pero Willoby es un verdadero triste caso, ¡pero deberías de haber visto la muestra de Harry del Filtro de Muertos en Vida! No había visto una muestra tan perfecta desde que _tú_ eras estudiante!'' Snape se lo quedó mirando. Había algo que estaba muy, muy fuera de lugar. Y él iba a descubrir el qué.

Dumbledore se levantó en ese momento y la reunión empezó, pero al menos ahora Severus tenía algo con lo que ocupar su mente mientras ellos hacían estrategias sobre enseñar a las nuevas generaciones de magos. Fue con la mención de la próxima excursió a Hogsmeade que la atención de Severus se despertó.

''Filius, Horace y Severus acompañarán…'' escuchó que la vieja mofeta declaraba.

''¿Qué?'' protestó él furiosamente. Albus sabía que él _detestaba_ absolutamente acompañar a esos malditos aventureros.

''Oh Severus, no empieces.'' Contestó Dumbledore animadamente. ''Todo el mundo tendrá un turno este año. No serás capaz de escurrirte. Y además, creo que necesitas hacer una visita al Apotecario. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?'' Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero por otro lado no dijo nada. El Director tenía razón. Además, de esta manera podía presentarle a Granger al propietario, para que así pudiera hacer futuros encargos para él. Resignado, Severus volvió a su especulación sobre la súbita mejoría de la capacidad de las Pociones de Potter.

* * *

La mañana siguiente mientras Harry, Ron y Hermimone se dirigían a por el desayuno, se vieron bruscamente retenidos por un muy ansioso Cormac McLaggen (aunque había que decir que no es que él nunca no lo pareciera).

''¡Buenos días!'' dijo animadamente. ''Chicos, si no os importaría, me gustaría tener unas palabras con vuestra amiga.'' Hermione le envió a ambos una mirada severa que les decía que sería mejor que no la dejaran sola con él.

''Oh bueno íbamos a desayunar, así que estoy seguro de que lo que sea que quieras decir lo puedes decir en frente de ellos.'' Hermione hizo un intento de dejarlo atrás, pero él se puso delante de ella, casi haciéndola chocarse con su sólido cuerpo.

''Ah, bueno, sólo esperaba preguntarte si te importaría acompañarme a Hogsmeade esta semana,'' dijo suavemente. Hermione lo miró con la mirada vacía. No le saldría ninguna excusa para salvar su vida.

''¡Hermione ya nos ha prometido que va a venir con nosotros!'' intervino Ron. Ella se sorprendió ante la vehemencia de sus palabras. Pero, él tampoco era exactamente parte del club de fans de McLaggen.

''Oh, vamos, ¿seguro que podéis estar unas horas sin ella?'' intentó convencer McLaggen.

''No. De verdad no podemos.'' Contestó Ron en un tono de conclusión. Hermione pudo ver que su cara estaba sofocada de enfado y súbitamente se sintió muy cómoda. ''Vamos, Hermione.'' Ron cogió la muñeca de Hermione y empezó a arrastrarla lejos de un confuso McLaggen mientras Harry los seguía detrás.

A medida que se acercaban al Gran Comedor, el enfado de Ron fue abruptamente disminuido por el delicioso olor del almuerzo que estaba esperándolo. Cuando al fin giraron la esquina para entrar al Comedor los tres prácticamente casi chocaron contra el Profesor Snape. Los chicos rápidamente se separaron y corrieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Hermione dudó y murmuró una disculpa antes de intentar hacer lo mismo que ellos.

La mano de Snape la cogió del hombro –de manera un poco brusca –para retenerla. ''Unas palabras Señorita Granger,'' ordenó él antes de soltarla. Ella se alejó y él la aprató a un lado de la entrada. ''En lugar de nuestra lección este sábado, estaba esperando que pudiera acompañarme a Hogsmeade.''

Hermione pestañeó. Después de la oferta de McLaggen, estaba un poco asustada de tener la misma proposición por parte de su profesor. Al ver la duda de ella, Snape pareció palidecer y ella pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse con vergüenza por su propia estupidez. Pero sorprendentemente, él no reaccionó con sarcasmo o desdén. De hecho, se aclaró la garganta torpemente y ella podía jurar que había un pequeño matiz de color en sus mejillas.

''Me han dado el…privilegio…de acompañarlos esta semana en particular y quería usar la oportunidad para enseñarle el Apotecario.'' explicó él.

''¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Eso estaría bien, Profesor. ¡Me encantaría visitar el Apotecario!'' exclamó ella. Él parecía un poco sorprendido por el entusiasmo de ella y incómodamente se balanceó de un pié a otro antes de responder.

''Bien.'' dijo simplemente. Y después dijo, ''supondré que habrá analizado concienzudamente el texto que le dejé para entonces.''

''Si, señor.'' Afirmó ella enérgicamente. Él se encorvó de nuevo, y después pasó por su lado dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

La mañana del sábado era considerablemente menos calurosa que lo que la anterior semana había sido, pero el cuerpo de estudiantes estaba igual de excitado por abandonar el castillo. La primera excursión a Hogsmeade del año prometía ser un gran escape de los confines de los alrededores del castillo y a los estudiantes prácticamente se les hacía la boca agua mientras pasaban de largo la línea donde se les comprobaban sus permisos de salida.

_Imbéciles babeantes._

Severus Snape había tenido el _honor_ de estar en la portón y revisar _¡cada…uno…de…los…puñeteros…permisos!_ Pero devolvía esa consideración saboreando el modo en que su amenazante ceño fruncido moderaba el buen humor de los estudiantes, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Cuando la chica Granger se paró delante de él tuvo el valor de brindarle una tímida sonrisa mientras él comprobaba sus papeles. _Estúpida muchacha. Como si pensara que estamos juntos en una especie de club. Como si fuéramos…amigos_, pensó con disgusto. Se aseguró de echarle una especial oscura mirada mientras pasaba de largo y la máscara de ella cambió a mostrar el ansia que aparentemente estaba sintiendo sobre esta excursión.

Mientras pasaba bajo el portón, él pudo sentir cómo ella se quedaba atrás, y se le ocurrió que él no había discutido exactamente cuando se dirigirían al Apotecario. Rezó para que ella no pretendiera caminar todo el camino hasta Hogsmeade con él. Severus se estremeció.

En lugar de eso, Severus se encontró a sí mismo caminando tan lento como le era humanamente posible hacia el largo camino que dirigía al pueblo. Granger caminaba sola al final del largo torrente de alumnos, dejando que cada uno la pasara de largo mientras caminaban. Teniendo en cuenta su lento paso era dolorosamente evidente que ella estaba esperando a que él la alcanzara. _¡Estúpida jodida chica!_ Y él iba a tener que soportarla hoy, Severus gruñó. Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza formándose en su cabeza y rotó sus hombros en un esfuerzo de aliviar la tensión.

Granger parecía un poco tensa también, y no podía culparla. Después de todo, ella había aceptado pasar su viaje a Hogsmeade con la persona más odiada de Hogwarts. De la manera tan torpe en la que estaba caminando él supo que ella era muy consciente de los dos pares de ojos que tenía a su espalda. Quizás ella pensó en quedarse atrás sólo para que él pudiera verla caminar. _No. Ella no es tan vanidosa._

Era un poco ridículo imaginar que él estaba contemplando su delgado trasero. Aunque…tenía que admitirlo, no era tan delgado. Era cierto. No estaba seguro cuando había sucedido, pero Hermione Granger ciertamente ya no era el palo de chica que había sido. Había una definida curva de su fina cintura hasta la gentil curva de sus caderas. Y esos tejanos de muggle mostraban su nuevo aquirido culo. Incluso con los torpes pasos, sus caderas se balanceaban dulcemente y sus tejanos apretaban su pequeño trasero, alternándose de un lado a otro con cada paso.

Una agitación en sus pantalones devolvió a Severus al presente y sintió una oleada de culpabilidad mientras se daba cuenta donde su distraída mente lo estaba llevando. Esa culpabilidad había sido trasladada de alguna manera a un enfado contra la chica Granger por ser una molestia. Era impropio de él pensar sobre cualquier estudiante de esa forma, pero especialmente con la pelo-nido e insufrible sabelotodo que vivía para mantener al precioso Potter y su idiota pelirrojo de que siguieran con vida. Y él iba a tener que tratar con ella pronto.

Cuando alcanzaron Hogsmeade, la chica se paró y se quedó mirando las tiendas, intentando actuar como si no estuviera esperando. Severus gruñó mientras se acercaba, inseguro de qué mordaz comentario sería el mejor para humillarla por dejarlo en esta posición.

Contrariamente, optó por pasarla de largo. Mientras lo hacía, su abrigo alcanzó lo justo para rozarle las piernas y él escuchó el pequeño jadeo de sopresa.

Una mueca burlona se formó en su grasiento rostro. _Tu turno, Granger_. Él se rió. _A ver cómo te las apañas._

Pero cuando se giró un momento después para ver cómo había reaccionado, ella se había esfumado. Eso hizo que se parase de golpe y miró alrededor en busca de señales de la chica. Estaba atrapado entre el enfado y unas ganas de reír mientras consideraba que iba a hacer. Podía dirigirse hacia el Apotecario, pero eso no haría que después volviera con ella.

En vez de eso, Severus se dirigió hacia Las Tres Escobas y hizo su camino entre la muchedumbre del pub hacia el bar. Decidiendo que se merecía un Whisky de fuego, Severus se sentó con una vista directa hacia la puerta y sorbió del vaso con el líquido ambarino, sin ya estar preocupado sobre el desenlace del día. Estaba seguro de que Granger se sentía lo suficientemente ansiosa por los dos, dondequiera que ella estuviera.

Unos minutos más tarde, reconoció el salvaje enredo de pelo de ella a través de la ventana y contempló cómo se dirigía a la puerta del pub. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Severus esperó hasta que ella lo vio antes de vaciar su vaso y dirigirse hacia ella.

Ella se quedó congelada en el sitio mientras su profesor se acercaba, la culpabilidad escrita elocuentemente en su cara. ''Bueno, Señorita Granger, si ya ha acabado de hacerme perder el tiempo, creo que recuerda que tenemos mucho que hacer.'' dijo él sedosamente. Él vio como ella se sonrojaba y después, para su sorpresa, fruncía el cejo.

_No creo que nunca haya visto esa expresión en su cara_, reflexionó Severus. Y tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba un poco.

''Muy bien, _Profesor_,'' respondió ella. ''Estoy perfectamente lista cuandoquiera que acabe de complacerse.''

Hubo un momento de shock entre ambos. Severus no podía creer lo que ella había dicho. Y a juzgar por su mirada, ella tampoco.

''Diez puntos de Gryffindor.'' dijo él simplemente, cuando se recuperó. Y se escurrió hacia la puerta, dejando que ella lo siguiera obedientemente. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo haría.

* * *

Hermione vio los pliegues ondulantes de las oscuras ropas de su profesor mientras la guiaba a su destino. Ella no sabía que la había poseído para que le dijera algo así, pero estaba bastante segura de que lo había arruinado _todo._

Había estado _tan enfadada_ con él por hacerla sentir tan estúpida antes. Después de todo, él había sido el que le había preguntado que lo acompañara hoy. No al revés. Se sintió un poco mejor porque estaba segura que él en realidad no podía reducir puntos fuera de Hogwarts, pero supo que él le haría pagar por su chulería.

Cuando alcanzaron el Apotecario, él ni siquiera se molestó en aguantar la puerta para ella. Cuando ella entró, él ya estaba en el mostrador, hablando con el propietario. Hermione inclinó la barbilla y se dirigió hacia los dos hombres. No iba a darle el gusto a que viera su indecisión y su ansiedad. No, él ya tenía demasiado poder sobre ella.

''Ah, como puede ver mi asistente ha decidido finalmente unirse a nosotros,'' le dijo Snape al hombre de detrás del mostrador. El comentario tenía el efecto contrario de lo que pretendía, porque Hermione se horrorizó al ser llamada como su 'asistente'.

''Hermione Granger,'' dijo valientemente, acercándole la mano al viejo hombre y haciendo parecer como si su profesor hubiera perdido sus maneras. En efecto, el hombre pareció sorprenderse, para la satisfacción de ella.

''Encantado de conocerle,'' dijo finalmente, aceptando su mano tímidamente. ''Soy Lysander Pudge.''

''Encantada de conocerle a usted también, Señor Pudge.'' Hermione le ofreció al hombre una sonrisa entusiasta.

''Seguro,'' gruñó Snape sin miramientos. ''Ahora si amablemente deja al hombre, para que pueda llenar nuestro pedido.'' El señor Pudge se sobresaltó para atender, haciendo caer la mano de Hermione para escanear la lista de ingredientes que Snape le había dado. Llamó a un desgarbado chico –a quién olvidó presentar –y le puso en las manos la lista de ingredientes, volviendo su completa atención a Hermione, para el espanto de ella. Empezó a estudiar las tantas estanterías de jarras detrás del mostrador, muchas de las cuales ella nunca había visto antes. Se preguntó ociosamente cuántas de ellas se habrían usado para pociones en Hogwarts. Y si lo fueran, ¿_quién_ las había comprado? ¿Y posiblemente qué elaborarían que no podría ser nunca elaborado en Hogwarts?

La paciencia de Severus estaba llegando a su límite con Pudge. ¡El hombre estaba _comiéndose con los ojos _a su estudiante! Desde el momento en que esa estúpida chica había entrado a la tienda y le había ofrecido su mano al viejo del Apotecario, él había estado mirando cada uno de los movimientos de ella con una asquerosa mirada lasciva. Severus sólo lo contemplaba con un creciente disgusto.

La señorita Granger parecía completamente ajena a la atención no deseada mientras miraba con fascinación lo que la rodeaba. Por una extraña razón se encontró contento consigo mismo de haberle enseñado el sitio. ¡Si sólo el maldito propietario dejara de mirarle su ajustado top! Sintió un atisbo de repulsión al acordarse de que él también había estado comiéndosela con los ojos. No tenía remedio. Pero maldita sea, siendo su profesor, se sintió responsable por la chica; extrañamente protector.

Cuando el chico consiguió localizar todos los ítems de la lista, Severus se volvió hacia Pudge de nuevo. ''Anótelo a la cuenta de Hogwarts. Y, puede que la señorita Granger se encargue de los recados a partir de ahora. Puede poner cualquiera de los pedidos que ella le dé en la cuenta de Hogwarts también.''

Severus quiso golpear la cara de shock de la chica mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta. Parecía tan reclutante de irse como Pudge de dejarlos que se fueran, pero Severus consiguió arrancarle la atención de las estanterías de hierbas lo suficiente como para sacarla afuera.

''¡Nunca había visto tantos ingredientes de pociones diferentes!'' exclamó cuando se dirigían lejos de la tienda.

''Si,'' respondió él secamente, ''uno generalmente be un buen repertorio de ingredientes en un Apotecario.'' La chica tuvo la valentía de reír ante esa respuesta y Severus tuvo el impulso de golpearla en la cabeza. ¡La pequeña tonta era tan ciega de lo que la rodeaba que ni siquiera sabía que había alguien comiéndosela con la mirada o protegiéndola!

''Lo sé, ¡pero es tan alucinante ver cuántos hay! Quiero decir, ¡nunca hemos utilizado ni la mitad de esos ingredientes en Hogwarts!''

''_Usted_ nunca los ha utilizado, Granger. ¿Quién es para decir si _yo_ los he utilizado o no?''

''Bueno, nunca los he visto en la despensa.'' Severus se rió con burla.

''Sólo porque no guardo todo para tenerlo a mano no significa que ocasionalmente no los use. Siempre tiene todos los tipos de comida que ha comido en su despensa?'' Granger pareció considerar eso.

''Nunca había pensado sobre ello de esa forma,'' dijo soñadora.

Cuando Severus volvió al castillo después de que los últimos rezagados devolvieran sus culos hacia Hogwarts, fue recibido con una reunión urgente en la oficina del Director. Aparentemente la Señorita Bell había tenido un inoportuno incidente que involucraba a un colgante familiar maldito. Estudiando la pieza, se asombró de que hubiera sobrevivido al incidente. Pero inmediatamente supo qué había pasado exactamente. Y sabía que había estado olvidando algo muy importante.

Draco.

* * *

Perdón por atrasarme tanto! Pero he conseguido hacer un hueco entre trabajo y trabajo y he avanzado bastante con la traducción como para poder colgar 2 capítulos en un día, gracias por leer y no os olvidéis de dejar review si encontráis algún fallo o si simplemente os ha gustado el capítulo! :) (Todo el crédito se lo lleva la autora, yo sólo traduzco)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Severus Snape había estado despierto toda la noche elaborando las pociones que no iba a encomendar a Granger (no es que creyera que no era capaz de elaborarlas, ¡pero estaba seguro de que no iba a darle la satisfacción!) en un esfuerzo de mantener su mente alejada del problema que se traía entre manos.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un chico complicado. Sus padres lo mimaban completamente mal y siempre había sido Severus el que tenía que volverlo a reconducir. Esta vez, con Bellatrix fuera de Azkaban, Draco no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar a su padrino. ¡Y él estaba intentado salvarle el pellejo al chico!

Desde el comienzo de este semestre Severus había estado intentando estar a solas con Draco. Desafortunadamente, el pequeño mocoso había escogido este momento para que sus más finas tendencias de Slytherin lo invadieran y se las había arreglado para evadir a su profesor bastante bien. No ayudaba que el Maestro en Pociones tuviera otras preocupaciones en ese momento.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente de la clase de Pociones e inmediatamente miró el reloj para decepcionarse. Al final de su pequeña excursión del día de ayer, Severus le había dicho a la chica que se vieran a las 7 en vez de la hora usual. Había esta demasiado indulgente dejándola dormir durante la última semana. Pero la pequeña sabelotodo era cabezona, tal y como lo demostraba al llegar 15 minutos antes de tiempo.

Severus sonrió al escuchar sus movimientos titubeantes en la otra habitación. Como había estado elaborando pociones desde la tarde anterior, todavía seguía en su laboratorio privado, al cual sólo se podía acceder desde la clase pasando por la despensa. No había dejado ninguna de las dos puertas abiertas para dejarle la oportunidad de que lo descubriera ella misma.

Supuso que ella se debía de encontrar bastante satisfecha por que él la dejase destacar. Eso no lo haría. Aclarando su garganta, la llamó.

''Aquí, Granger.''

Un momento después, una muy perpleja Hermione Granger entraba dentro de su laboratorio privado. Dirigió una mirada hacia ella y estuvo a punto de mandarla de nuevo a su dormitorio para que se pusiera ropa más apropiada, pero algo en un rincón de su mente le impidió hacerlo. Estaba vestida con una holgada camiseta y una especie de mallas hechas de un material tan fino que podía ver el contorno de sus bragas.

Severus alejó sus ojos de ella al pensar eso. Era demasiado temprano por la mañana como para fijarse en esas cosas. _¿Por qué no la he mandado de vuelta cuando he tenido la oportunidad?_ Severus supuso que podía ser por la culpa que sentía al hacerla levantar tan pronto, y después se dio cuenta de que eso normalmente le hubiera hecho hacerlo con más ganas sólo para enfurecerla.

No. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo –y generalmente lo era –había querido que se quedara vestida de esa forma por razones puramente egoístas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había querido algo en la vida que no había podido alejar la tentación diciéndole que la dejara tal cual como estaba para su propio regocijo.

''¿Qué es este sitio?'' preguntó Granger. Su voz era ronca debido a la falta de sueño y se encontró a sí mismo reaccionando ante eso. _¡Maldita sea!_ ¡¿Qué había en esa chica que lo seguía afectando de esa manera?!

''Este es mi laboratorio privado,'' contestó él firmemente.

''¿En qué estás trabajando?'' inquirió ella con excitación mientras iba hacia su lado. Él podía oler la dulce esencia del champú de ella y eso no estaba ayudándole a mentener su concentración. Debía de haber acabado de salir de la ducha. Severus tuvo una repentina imagen de su cuerpo desnudo empapado por el caliente torrente de agua y tuvo que arrimarse a la mesa para que ella no viera su excitación.

''Esto es Veritaserum después de dos días de estar cociéndose. Lo otro bajo el hechizo de contención en esa esquina es Poción Matalobos y creo que usted reconoce lo que se está cociendo a fuego lento detrás de mí.'' Milagrosamente Granger se fue de su lado para mirar en los calderos de la plataforma que había contra la pared. Escuchó su intensa contención de la respiración y supo que ella se estaba preguntando si él sabía algo sobre su pequeño experimento de pociones en su segundo año. ''¿Me he confiado demasiado, Granger? ¿No la reconoce, después de todo?'' se mofó él.

''Es Multijugos,'' respondió ella inmediatamente. Él sonrió con burla. _Gryffindors_. Lo único que tenias que hacer era herirles el orgullo y los tenías justo en la palma de tu mano.

Severus colocó un hechizo de contención en el Veritaserum y se volvió hacia la chica. Eso fue un error. Ella estaba contemplando los diferentes materiales del laboratorio con las manos en las caderas. La camiseta se le había mojado a causa de su pelo húmedo y la suave tela de sus pantalones mostraba su pequeño y redondeado trasero.

Por un momento lo único que quería hacer era caminar hacia ella y presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Podía imaginar la manera en que su cuerpo se sentiría contra el suyo. Después de todo, hacía poco había tenido su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra una pared.

Severus reprimió un gemido mientras se imaginaba qué se sentiría al introducir su mano en el pelo de ella e inclinarla sobre la mesa. ¡Mierda! Era la falta de sueño, por supuesto. No es que tuviera un buen trato con el sueño. Pero obviamente se había estado dejando y esa era la manera en que su cuerpo estaba castigándolo.

''Si, bueno…'' se escuchó decir mientras se iba lejos para esconder la larga tienda de campaña que había en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. ''Si ya ha acabado de husmear, tengo una larga lista de pociones que se ha de completar hoy. Puede trabajar aquí. Confío en que es capaz de arreglárselas con unas simples pociones sin mi?'' Ella no hizo ningún ruido mientras se movía para estar a su lado, pero la esencia de su pelo lo alertó de la cercanía de ella. Se sintió tenso en un esfuerzo de controlar cualquier reacción. Parte de él quería decirle algo increíblemente cruel sólo para castigarla por hacerle sentir así.

''Si, Profesor,'' dijo ella finalmente. ''Estoy segura de que puedo controlarlas.'' Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Severus salió de la habitación, yéndose por la clase en vez de por la puerta que conducía a sus cuartos privados. Ella no necesitaba saber sobre esa conexión entre las habitaciones. Le estaba dando demasiado poder del que ya tenía.

* * *

Hermione estaba empeñada en acabar la orden de su profesor, pero había dormido muy poco y no tenía ningún sustento del que hablar. Había estado levantada la noche anterior para hacer los deberes –naturalmente –como si ya estuviera atrasada. Esa mañana, se había tomado el gran riesgo de no vestir un uniforme, incluso ni unos tejanos. Pero si él iba a insistir en que ella se levantara tan jodidamente temprano, ella iba a ponerse mallas. Era domingo, después de todo.

Aunque, él no le había dicho nada. A lo mejor no se había dado cuenta. Raramente él dirigía alguna mirada en su dirección durante todo el tiempo que estaba allí. Ella sabía que era un hombre ocupado con otras preocupaciones, y estaba encantada de ayudarlo. Pero aún la cabreaba un poco que no pudiera dedicarle un 'gracias' o incluso agradecérselo. Todo esto valdría la pena si él sólo le pudiera decir que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Pero él nunca le diría eso a ella.

Echó un vistazo al reloj y gruñó. Era la una. La comida definitivamente ya había acabado. Había pospuesto irse porque no estaba segura de si el Profesor Snape iba a volver, pero aún no había vuelto. Hermione quería golpearse por creer que lo haría.

Realmente se podría haber ido a comer. A la 1:30 se estaba balanceando de un pie a otro de mareo y cansancio. Parecía como si se fuera a quedar dormida allí de pie en medio de la mesa de trabajo. Perezosamente, contó el número de escarabajos. Tuvo que empezar de nuevo tres veces antes de que pudiera contarlos todos correctamente. Por si acaso, los recontó dos veces (demasiado esfuerzo) antes de depositarlos en su mano para meterlos en el caldero.

Cuando sostuvo la mano por encima del caldero, otra mano se cerró fuertemente alrededor de su muñeca. Era su profesor; por fin de vuelta e insoportablemente cerca de ella. A causa del susto, dejó que los escarabajos cayeran dentro del caldero que había debajo.

Pasó muy rápido. Tan pronto como los escarabajos tocaron la superficie de la poción, el caldero entero explotó. Sin embargo, antes de que esto pudiera pasar, Snape la retiró y los retiró a ambos a la otra punta de la habitación. Aterrizaron de golpe contra la estantería, Snape encima de ella, y Hermione era vagamente consciente del brazo de él debajo de ella mientras los libros les caían encima.

Snape se llevó la peor parte. Cuando era seguro que ningún libro más iba a caerse, Hermione sintió su cuerpo relajarse y después inmediatamente tensarse de nuevo, evidentemente con la lenta realización de que él estaba encima de ella. Rápidamente él se separó de ella y empezó a limparlo todo. Hermione gruñó de dolor y lentamente se puso de pie. Estaba agradecida de que él la hubiera cubierto, pero maldición…ese hombre era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía.

Snape devolvió los libros a sus estanterías con un movimiento de su varita y fue a mirar los restos del caldero.

''Lo siento, Prof…'' empezó a decir ella, pero él la interrumpió.

''¡¿Lo siente?!'' gritó él. ''¡Ese error _sin importancia_ podría haber arruinado mi laboratorio! Tiene suerte de que no le diera al Veritaserum. ¡Ya había hecho esta poción antes, Granger! ¿¡Sabe que requiere escarabajos _de tierra_! ¡Cómo ha podido ser tan _inconsciente_!?''

''Lo siento, Profesor. Estaba muy cansada. No estaba pensando…''

''¡Eso es evidente!'' la expresión de Hermione se endureció.

''Señor, ¡he estado aquí desde las siete de la mañana! He pasado la noche haciendo los deberes que usualmente hago durante el tiempo que _usted_ me ha dado para _ayudarle_!'' Severus Snape se volvió para mirarla y habló con una voz peligrosamente baja.

''¿Se atreve, señorita Granger?'' Hermione tragó saliva involuntariamente y dio un paso atrás. Una mágia poderosa parecía estar rodeando la habitación a causa de la fuerza de su mirada. ''No olvide que soy su profesor. Y _usted_ sólo es mi estudiante.''

''Lo siento, señor,'' consiguió decir ella. Sabía que no venía a cuento. Este acuerdo había sido idea de ella, después de todo.

''Sólo piense en qué podría haber pasado si _yo_ no hubiera estado aquí. ¿Cómo voy a dejarle elaborar pociones sola si _esto_ es lo que pasa?''

''¡No volverá a pasar!'' prometió ella.

''No,'' afirmó él. ''Le aseguro que no.''

* * *

Bueno pues antes de todo...FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!, siento la tardanza, pero la espera ha valido la pena, os voy a colgar 3 capítulos de golpe, olé! Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, en serio, me animáis a continuar y ver que el esfuerzo y las horas gastadas en la traducción valen la pena. :)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Las reuniones del Club de Slug tenían que ser el más horrendo malgaste de tiempo que Hermione Granger se había encontrado nunca. Durante la siguiente hora y media, habían estado forzados a hacer una educada pequeña charla con el viejo lame culos mientras comían una comida precariamente menos buena que la comida usual de Hogwarts. Slughorn seguía moviéndose por la sala hablando con cada estudiante dependiendo de lo que fuera que le atraía hacia ellos. Por lo visto, con ella fue exactamente en saber qué era un dentista.

De mientras, su enfado empezaba a aumentar, no sólo por el transparente deseo de Slughorn de hacerse amigo de todos los futuros Grandes magos del mundo Mágico, sino por las obvias intenciones de Cormac McLaggen de hacerse notar.

Ella no lo miraría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Cormac McLaggen parecía que tenía bastante interés por Hermione. Y ella no podía ni imaginarse por qué. Al parecer, si tenía en cuenta su historial, ella sólo era capaz de atraer a populares deportistas sin cerebro.

Hermione suspiró. Harry había estado abstraído toda la noche, así que ella no había sido capaz de girarse para hacer que él hablara con alguien. Suponía que debía de estar gorroneando de que Ginny no hubiera venido esta vez.

''¡Oh! ¡Harry!'' empezó a decir Slughorn, dirigiéndose a su alumno favortio del grupo una vez más. ''Le estaba diciendo a Severus, ya sabes tu viejo Profesor Snape, sobre tu progreso en Pociones. ¡¿Te puedes creer que estaba sorprendido?!'' Antes eso, se rió y ambos, Harry y Hermione se pusieron en alerta.

''Bueno, nunca se ha preocupado por mí,'' dijo Harry sin miramientos.

''¿¡Nunca se ha preocupado por ti?!'' rió Slughorn. ''¡Qué sentido del humor que tienes, mi chico! ¡Todo modestia, también!'' Harry se sonrojó y se giró. ''¿Qué fue lo que hiciste el otro día? ¡Un rasgo de genialidad! ¡No puedo imaginarme qué te llevó a hacerlo! ¡Tienes un instinto natural cuando se trata de hacer pociones! ¡No podría estar más contento! ¿Qué fue?''

''Ehm…'' dijo Harry tímidamente. ''Bueno, estábamos elaborando Solución Fortificante…''

''¡Así es! ¡Sigue Harry! ¡Cuéntales lo que hiciste!''

''Ehm…bueno…las instrucciones decían que la removiéramos ocho veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj, pero en vez de eso…la removí siete veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj y una al revés…'' Hermione se encontró mirando a su mejor amigo.

''¡Sí! ¡Brillante! ¡Y tu poción estaba perfecta! Cuéntanos Harry, ¡¿qué demonios te llevó a hacerlo?!''

''Ehm…bueno…'' empezó a decir Harry. Le echó una mirada a Hermione por intuición y ella retiró la mirada con desaprobación. ''¿_Instinto_, supongo?'' Si la respuesta entusiasta de Slughorn era una opinión, entonces la respuesta de Harry había sido la correcta. Hermione lo encontró todo enfermizo. _Ella_ debería de estar en lo más alto en clase de Pociones. ¡Incluso Snape lo sabía! De hecho, si Snape hubiera seguido enseñando esa clase, el libro de Harry ya habría sido confiscado. Con ese pensamiento, sintió una refrescante oleada de hirviente frustración.

''Cuéntanos, señorita Granger…'' Hermione reprimió un gruñido. Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

¡Era cómo un sueño! Ron Weasley no sólo había estado genial encima de la escoba, sino que su nombre estaba en boca de todo el mundo mientras era el foco de atención del campo. ¡Nada podía detenerle! Si ella no hubiera estado antes, Hermione era una fiel seguidora al efecto Placebo.

Antes del juego, Harry le había hecho creer que había cubierto el zumo de calabaza de Ron con Suerte Líquida. No lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero solo el mero hecho de creerlo había sido suficiente para darle a Ron la seguridad que necesitaba para ganar el juego. La escuela entera estaba sorprendida por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, y Hermione forzó su cuello para ver cómo se estaba tomando el éxito el Profesor Snape, pero no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lado. Deseaba restregarle en la cara que Ron podía tener talento sin la asistencia de ella. Al fin y al cabo, ¡iban a ganar a su estúpida casa!

De vuelta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el alboroto era palpable mientras los gemelos Weasley animaban a todo el mundo a otra ronda de sus nuevo canto, ''Weasley es nuestro rey.'' Hermione estaba muy contenta por su amigo. Se merecía una oportunidad de hacerle sombra a Harry, tal y como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Pero ella se estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza por todo este caos. Y lo único que quería hacer era acabar sus deberes.

De repente, Lavender Brown estaba en brazos de Ron y sus labios se juntaron. Hermione jadeó de shock. Ese acontecimiento era completamente tan inesperado que no supo cómo reaccionar. En realidad, estaba bastante sorprendida por el hecho de que no reaccionó demasiado.

Meses antes, se hubiera sentido terriblemente herida y celosa al ver a Ron con otra chica. Pero de hecho, no estaba muy segura de en qué momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Más impactante que la visión de Lavender en los brazos de él era el hecho de que estaba realmente contenta por él. Su estómago se agitó al pensar en lo que eso podía implicar.

Mientras el barullo de la Sala Común se formaba una vez más para expresar el entusiasmo por la pareja, Hermione se quedó en segundo plano. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente para hacerle frente a todo ahora mismo. Silenciosamente, se escabulló hacia arriba a las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas y empezó a prepararse para ir a la cama.

Había estado en la cama mirando al techo por lo que le parecieron horas antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más. Estaba demasiado confundida emocionalmente como para quedarse quieta. Lo que realmente necesitaba era aire fresco.

Pero era tarde. Pasada la hora de queda. _¡Que le den a la hora de queda!_ Si alguien podía escabullirse de Filch era ella.

Quizás debería intentar dormir un poco.

En ese momento sus compañeras de habitación irrumpieron en la habitación. Estaban bombardeando a Lavender con preguntas sobre Ron. Amortiguando un gruñido en su almohada, la mente de Hermione se compuso. Silenciosamente, salió de su cama y caminó de puntillas hacia la Sala Común.

Los pocos que aún estaban en la Sala Común estaban ocupados discutiendo sobre Qudditch –_¿AÚN?_ –así que Hermione no tuvo ningún problema en salir por el agujero del retrato sin ser percibida.

Era como si sus pulmones se hubieran abierto y pudiera respirar. Se sintió extrañamente estimulada mientras caminaba, descalza, por las escaleras. Cuando alcanzó el final del camino, no se pudo contener más. Saliendo hacia el pulido suelo dejó salir sus emociones embotelladas en una precipitada carrera.

Corrió, interrumpidamente, por las escaleras, por los pasillos, sin ninguna meta ni camino. Era como la libertad. Sintió sus emociones y estrés de estos últimos meses quedándose atrás de ella como si no pudieran alcanzarla.

Al final se paró en un pasillo oscuro y no muy familiar de la planta de arriba, en frente de una enorme ventana con vistas al lago. La media luna era luz suficiente para ver los jardines pasados la compuerta y las estrellas se reflejaban en el vidrioso lago. Se sintió sobrecogida por un profundo sentimiento de importancia. _Así es como se siente la paz_, pensó. _Esto es por lo que luchamos_. Descendió hasta el suelo y se estiró sobre su estómago, saboreando la sensación del frío suelo contra su vientre. El castillo parecía muy grande, en ese momento. Y ella podía quedarse allí para siempre.

* * *

'_'¡Crucio!'' _gritó la voz de hielo. Voldemort estaba castingando a uno de sus secuaces por filtrar información a bando contrario.

''¡Por favor!'' chilló el hombre después de una particular ronda de tortura, ''¡Clemencia!''

''¡La compasión es para los débiles!'' chilló Voldemort mientras enviaba al pobre estúpido hacía otra ronda de agonía. ''Tú servirás de ejemplo. ¡Estúpido! Solo un tonto podría traicionarme por ellos!''

Severus contemplaba sin expresión alguna mientras el hombre era torturado furiosamente con Cruciatus. Sabía exactamente lo que el hombre estaba sintiendo, aún así no demostró ninguna compasión. Incluso cuando el hombre se estaba destripando y desmembrando sistemáticamente aún con vida, Severus ni se movió. Era todo un profesional, después de todo.

No fue hasta que volvió a Hogwarts que fue capaz de bajar la guardia y colapsar en una compasiva agonía. Los años de práctica eran lo único que lo retenían de vomitar. En sus habitaciones, tomó una Poción Calmante y una Solución Fortalecedora, antes de servirse un vaso de Whiskey de fuego.

_Eso es lo que me va a pasar a mí_, algún día. Ese era el pensamiento que él siempre se guardaba hasta que volvía al castillo. Cada vez, eso era lo que él no podía dejarse a sí mismo pensar. Aún así eso persistía, en el fondo de su mente, atormentándolo.

Se acabó el vaso con un trago y lo volvió a llenar. Sus extremidades estaban sacudiéndose y doloridos por la suprimida emoción.

Decidiendo que necesitaba dar un passeo, arrojó el resto del Whiskey de fuego y abandonó sus habitaciones para caminar sin rumbo por el castillo como muchas otras veces hacía en sus noches de insomnio. Dudando en la puerta, volvió a por una cosa.

La botella.

* * *

Estaban en el suelo. Su cara presionada por el sólido peso de él contra la fría piedra. Él se movió contra ella con necesidad y ella se volvió para encararlo. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, su boca estaba sobre la de ella; acariciando, probando, mordiendo, devorando.

Sus piernas estaban abiertas para él y de repente estaban desnudos. Él presionaba contra ella con exigencia. Ella podía sentirlo. Sus manos vagaban el cuerpo de ella con avidez.

Lo deseaba. Más de lo que deseaba. Quería que él la poseyera.

Y sabía que él iba a hacerlo.

* * *

Había algo allí arriba. Su visión era un poco borrosa, pero estaba seguro de que había algo en la superficie de allí arriba. No podía ser la Señora Norris. No. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para creer que ese bulto con curvas era un gato.

Parecía ser una chica. _Oh dioses_. No estaba en condiciones para ayudarla si ella estaba herida. Acercándose, podía ver el vago perfil de Granger. _¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?!_ Granger siempre había sido la sensible del grupo. Era la última persona del maldito Trío Dorado a la que esperaba ver fuera del toque de queda (no es que no la hubiera visto ya pasado el toque de queda con regularidad). _¡¿Y si está herida?!_

Severus se acercó a ella lentamente, bajando su botella con la mano temblorosa mientras lo hacía. Parecía que ella estuviera durmiendo. Por un momento, se vio tentado entre querer disolverse en la tranquilidad de ella y querer estrangular su ingenuidad. _¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila en esta noche tan horrible?_

Los labios de ella estaban abiertos como si estuviera gimiendo. Incluso en la pálida luz de la luna, podía ver un rubor en su rostro. Su pelo estaba aún más revuelto por dormir.

Los ojos de él se deslizaron por el cuerpo de ella. Era dolorosamente evidente que no llevaba puesto un sujetador. Sus pechos parecían tan alegres y suaves que podía ver los duros pezones de debajo de la fina tela de su top. _¡Es tu estudiante, Severus! ¡No puedes permitirte sentirte atraído por ella!_

Ella estaba estirada justo a la altura de sus pies, viéndose más vulnerable y preciosa de lo que él recordaba haberla visto, aún así no sintió ningún indicio de deseo en ese momento. En su lugar, tuvo una extraña necesidad de acercarla a él y llorar en su pelo. Su tranquilidad parecía una fuerza que él podía atraer de ella; algo que realmente necesitaba: esperanza.

Él se agachó a su lado, con esfuerzo, y levantó su mano hacia el hombro de ella, perdiendo el equilibrio y apoyando su peso con la otra mano en el otro lado de ella…_Espera,_ dijo una voz interior. No estaba seguro de donde provenía esa voz. _Ella está tan tranquila. Sólo mírala por un momento._

Severus miró hacia abajo a lo que él tenía que despertar, y cuando lo hiciera tendría que ser mezquino con ella. Pero ahora mismo, no tenía la energía suficiente para ser mezquino. Quería quedarse aquí, para siempre, en este momento de paz.

* * *

Su boca estaba en su cuello. Las manos en el pelo. Sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él.

Él se movió contra ella con abundante pasión. Las propias emociones y sensaciones de ella estaban creciendo de manera inaguantable cada vez más.

Nunca había sentido nada tan poderoso.

Como si sólo una caricia pudiera romperla en los brazos de él.

De pronto, la fuerte mano de él estaba en su hombro, temblando. Mientras despertaba asustada, sus ojos se encontraron y ella se consumió con insuperable placer, dejando que un roto gemido escapara de sus labios mientras se sacudía bajo su caricia.

La realidad la golpeó como una fría y dura piedra y Severus Snape realmente estaba encima de ella –un hecho que él rápidamente rectificó. Ella podía sentir su cara ruborizándose con humillación, pero él sólo parecía furioso. Estaba de pie –balanceándose –sobre ella y sintió que ella también necesitaba ponerse de pie. Los hechos de la situación volvieron a ella, pero él no parecía contento.

''P-profesor…'' empezó a decir ella, pero él la cortó, sin poder decir ninguna excusa.

''¿Así que estábamos haciendo una siesta, no?'' él alzó una ceja con cruel burla.

''N-no pretendía…''

''Parece que usted y sus pequeños amigos creen que son los dueños de la escuela.''

''No…yo sólo…'' Hermione no podía excusarse de sus acciones.

''¿Las camas de Gryffindor son tan incómodas que prefiere el frío suelo de piedra?'' gruñó él. ''Quizás deberíamos avisar al Director. Él se desolaría al escuchar que a sus preciosos Gryffindors no se les han otorgado colchones adecuados.

''Sólo estaba…''

''Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, Señorita Granger.'' Parecía que pensase que esto no era adecuado, porque después añadió, ''Y detención conmigo mañana por la noche.''

''Si, señor,'' susurró ella. Bajando los ojos, ella pudo ver la silueta de un objeto apoyado en el suelo no muy lejos de Snape. Era una botella. Una botella de whisky de fuego. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de sorpresa. Su descubrimiento no pasó desapercibido para él, no obstante, la ceja de él tomó un aspecto aterrador.

''Vamos, Granger. De vuelta a su torre.'' Se volvió y Hermione empezó a seguirlo. Mientras pasaban por delante de la botella de whiskey, Snape la atrajo hacia él silenciosamente y sin varita y luego la hizo desaparecer. La exhibició fue bastante sorprendente.

''¿Por qué siempre la llama _mi_ torre, Profesor?''

Él no le respondió, y durante el resto del trayecto permanecieron en silencio. Ella no se atrevía a pensar sobre la increíble sensación que había tenido cuando se había despertado de ese sueño. Pero se preguntaba si él lo sabía.

_¿Cómo no podría no saberlo?_

Snape la dirigió directamente hasta el agujero del retrato, para sorpresa de ella, dijo la contraseña. Cuando el retrato se abrió, Snape se volvió para irse.

''Buenas noches, Profesor,'' murmuró Hermione mientras él la pasaba de largo. Ella lo vio dudar, pero no respondió.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

La detención con el Profesor Snape resultó ser mucho más tolerable de lo que Hermione hubiera imaginado. Más que fregar calderos a mano o sacar tripas de tritones, se le había dado otra lista de pociones que elaborar antes de que él la dejara por su propia cuenta. Le asustaba que él la hubiera dejado trabajar en su laboratorio privado otra vez, sin supervisión. ¿De verdad Snape tenía mucha más confianza en ella de lo que él quería que creyera?

Ella no estaba sorprendida por la gran cantidad de pociones de las que su profesor era responsable de proporcionar. No parecía justo para él que tuviera esa obligación por encima de todo lo demás que hacía por la Orden (por no mencionar lo demandante que era el ser Profesor de Hogwarts). _No me extraña que quisiera mi ayuda._

Parte de ella se sentía un poco deprimida al darse cuenta de lo desesperado que él había estado por encontrar ayuda. _Probablemente hubiera dejado que cualquiera lo hiciera, mientras supieran elaborar una decente muestra de poción Calmante. _Y aún así, ella sabía que él nunca hubiera encomendado esta obligación a nadie que no fuera capaz de completarla. Después de todo, había montones de Slytherins que estarían contentos de trabajar para él, con la idea de que las pociones iban todas para Madame Pomfrey. No obstante, le daba un cierto aire de importancia el participar en esta tarea ella sola.

Hermione estaba casi acabando una triple muestra de poción Fortalecedora cuando el Profesor Snape volvió a comprobar cómo iba. Él vino a su lado y miró dentro de uno de los calderos con una expresión difícil de entender. Hermione pudo sentir como se tensaba bajo el escrutinio de él y tuvo que concentrarse con más firmeza en la cocción con tal de no cagarla.

Mientras ella cogía la cuchara, el Profesor Snape la paró poniendo su mano gentilmente sobre la suya. Ante el contacto él se retiró inmediatamente, pero ella entendió el significado y lo miró para que le diera una explicación. ''Sé que pone que se remueva ocho veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj, pero la poción saldrá mejor si la remueve siete veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj y después una en sentido contrario.'' Hermione lo miró un momento antes de recomponerse y seguir sus instrucciones.

''Si la poción sale mejor de esta manera, ¿por qué no está escrito así?'' ella miró a Snape a tiempo para ver la esquina de su boca curvarse hacia arriba con contenta consideración.

''Las direcciones de un libro de texto de Pociones se basan en los estándares reconocidos oficialmente. Cuando se inventa una poción por primera vez, cada paso se calcula precisamente basado en las propiedades de los ingredientes involucrados y las meneras en las que cada uno interactua con el otro, con el caldero, la temperatura, etc. Pero una poción es mucho más que una ecuación matemática.'' Hermione había embotelladlo sus muestras y estaba contemplando al Maestro de Pociones con fascinación. Por una vez, no parecía mezquino o despreciable. Estaba claramente enamorado de las Pociones. De hecho, ella se preguntaba si él no echaba de menos enseñar la asignatura.

''Un verdadero Maestro de Pociones puede sentir qué poción necesita mucho más que una simple ecuación. Uno debe estar en sintonía con la magia de la poción y susceptible con las necesidades de ésta. Es casi como una comunión; como un trance.'' Hermione se quedó desconcertada por esta explicación. Tenía sentido, pero estaba intimidada por el puro talento de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El Príncipe Mestizo debería de haber sido natural en Pociones también.

Algo parecía no encajar. La idea de que el Príncipe y su profesor tuvieran ambos la misma alteración en su Poción Fortalecedora basada en _sensaciones _era ridícula.

''Entonces, ¿hay una forma _correcta_ de elaborar una poción? Quiero decir, es una técnica el encontrar las alteraciones para la fórmula que la poción requiere, o los diferentes Maestros en Pociones encuentran diferentes modificaciones?'' El Profesor Snape pareció pensárselo durante un momento. Si ella no lo supiera ya, hubiera pensado que estaba impresionado por su pregunta.

''Es difícil de decir,'' empezó a decir lentamente. ''Ya ve, no hay muchos Maestros en Pociones por aquí. Y, como es normal que lo sepa ya, no voy mucho a las convenciones.'' Él le hizo una mueca de burla, retándola a que comentara sobre eso. Como ella no lo hizo, él continuó. ''Mi conclusión, de todas formas, sería que cada Mestro de Pociones hace sus propias rectificaciones a sus pociones.''

* * *

La mente de Hermione daba vueltas mientras corría hacia la biblioteca. El Profesor Snape la había dejado salir de la detención media hora antes del toque de queda y estaba dispuesta a encontrar una respuesta antes de irse a dormir.

Madame Pince no se sorprendió cuando ella apareció de golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca y se fue directa a la sección que contenía los viejos anuarios de la escuela. Finalmente tenía otra pista del Príncipe, y esta vez se sentía tan cerca que prácticamente podía olerlo.

Los libros estaban dispuestos abiertos por la mitad en las mesas mientras ella ojeaba entre cada volumen en su búsqueda. Seguían apareciendo pequeñas cositas sobre su profesor, retándola cada vez que lo hacían, y después la dejaban igual. No necesitaba saber en qué año él empezó en Hogwarts, o el hecho de que era un Slytherin, o que había sido un Prodigio en Pociones. Nada de eso era información nueva.

Pero entonces lo encontró. Un anuario de su último año en Hogwarts que ofrecía una pequeña biografía de cada uno de los estudiantes graduados. Ahí, en la primera línea, estaba su respuesta: ''Severus Snape, hijo de Tobías Snape y Eileen Prince…'' _¡Prince! _¡Casi podía saltar de la emoción! Su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida al pensar en el libro de Harry, con todas sus anotaciones, ¡contenía la agudeza instintiva de su mismísimo Profesor Snape!

_¡Si solo pudiera encontrar una forma de ponerle las manos encima a ese libro!_

* * *

Hermione estaba sin aliento cuando llegó a la Sala Común, y no era por culpa de las escaleras. Inmediatamente vio a Harry y a Ron en una esquina jugando al ajedrez y fue a juntarse con ellos.

''¿Cómo fue con el despreciable mugriento?'' dijo Ron, sin apartar la mirada del tablón de ajedrez.

''El _Profesor Snape_ estuvo bien, Ron''. Respondió ella. Contempló como Ron le arrebataba hábilmente el obispo a Harry y después echó una mirada hacía el dormitorio de los chicos. _¿Estará allí arriba? _Se preguntó. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de Ron y empezó a contemplar sus tácticas. _No sería la primera vez que alguien se cuela en su dormitorio para robar un libro._ Entones lo vio. Apoyado contra la pierna de Harry estaba su mochila medio abierta con el libro de pociones del Príncipe visible a través de la obertura.

Su corazón se aceleró. Él nunca se habría interesado por él si no fuera por el esfuerzo que hizo Ginny en robárselo unas semanas atrás.

Sus dedos le hormigueaban de pensar en leerlo de arriba a abajo. Era como un tesoro resguardado por un dragón. Bueno, quizás esa no era la mejor manera de pensar en su mejor amigo. Aún así, tenía que haber algún modo de distraerlo lo suficiente como para quitárselo.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no se dio cuenta de que Cormac McLaggen se había puesto delante de ella. ''Buenas tardes, Hermione,'' empezó a decir. Ella se asustó al escuchar el sonido de su nombre y lo miró.

''Oh, hola Cormac.'' Dijo ella, irritada de que él hubiera interrumpido su concentración.

''La fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn es dentro de nada. ¿Vas a ir con alguien?'' Hermione lo miró con la mirada en blanco, intentando comprender lo que él le estaba pidiendo entre la niebla de su rota concentración.

''Yo –no.'' dijo ella bruscamente.

''¡Bien!'' exclamó él, ''¡Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente frente a mi oferta!'' Hermione lo miró una vez más.

''¿Tu oferta?'' repitió ella confundida, intentando recordar lo que él le había pedido.

''Para ser mi cita. Por fin te tengo para mí solo.'' Una alarma pareció sonar en el fondo de la mente de Hermione y de pronto fue consciente de la situación. Una mirada hacia Harry y Ron le avisó de que estaban tan concentrados en su ajedrez que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de McLaggen. No tenía salida.

''Yo –eso es…'' se cortó. Por mucho que no quisiera asistir a la fiesta con él, no tenía ninguna excusa para no ir. Ni siquiera se había acordado de la fiesta. _¡No es hasta dentro de unas semanas!_

''Entonces podemos quedar en la Sala Común antes de la fiesta. Y yo te acompañaré.'' Él guiñó un ojo, para horror de ella, y abandonó el grupo para retirarse a dormir.

_Mierda._

* * *

Severus permanecía en la entrada del gran salón de baile de la casa de los Malfoys, donde el trono del Señor Tenebroso había sido construido temporalmente. Pero había una sensación de algo diferente en el aire. Las paredes se inclinaban a medida que él caminaba, dirigiéndose hacia el alboroto del centro de la sala. Aunque, difícilmente podía recordar cuál era su propósito.

Los mortífagos estaban situados en un círculo perfecto, sus cuellos inclinados a la misma altura para contemplar algo que había en medio del suelo.

Había movimiento, pero ningún sonido.

Severus se colocó en su sitio del círculo y de repente el caos pareció florecer a su alrededor. La criatura del suelo estaba gritando de agonía mientras mortífago tras mortífago le lanzaba maldiciones. _Ella_. Reconocería ese salvaje pelo donde fuera, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta con anterioridad.

_Hermione_. La cara de ella estaba distorsionada de agonía y él intentó dar un paso hacia ella, para cubrirla y protegerla de las maldiciones de ellos, pero estaba petrificado en su sitio. Parecía no poder hacer nada respecto a los mortífagos y de pronto vio que todos tenían la cara de él. Iban por turnos en el círculo donde tiraban maldiciones y era su turno.

Sintió como levantaba la varita, debatiendo entre lo que tenía que hacer y lo que quería hacer. Sintió su boca abrirse, preparada para maldecirla. _¡¿Cómo puedo parar este tormento?! _Y después su varita cortó el aire con una eficiencia practicada.

''¡Avada Kedavra!'' se escuchó a sí mismo gritar, y el cuerpo de ella se calmó; el tormento de ella cesó. Estaba tumbada en el suelo de la misma manera en que la había encontrado la noche anterior, pero no había ninguna señal de tranquilidad en la mirada en blanco de sus suaves ojos marrones.

Irguiéndose, Severus maldijo en voz alta. ¡Por esto es por lo que no dormía! Corrió hacia el lavabo y se refrescó la cara con agua. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y parecía que no podía alejar la pesadilla. Se quedó mirando a su propio reflejo desnudo con disgusto. Necesitaba distanciarse de ella. _La gente que se acerca mucho a mí acaba muerta._

Como por ejemplo Albus. Severus se dio una ducha de agua fría para espantar los horrores de su sueño. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo el que tuviera que matar a Albus. Él sólo deseaba que el pequeño mocoso, Draco, le diera alguna pista de _cuando_ tendría que hacerlo. Tampoco ayudaba que el Director _quisiera_ que él lo hiciera. Incluso en ese entonces, nunca se recuperaría de la culpa. Y después, todo el mundo que sabía que no era un mortífago empezaría a odiarlo más que nunca.

_Ella _lo odiaría.


End file.
